


The Dark One | Jack Kline |

by angieis_weirdo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieis_weirdo/pseuds/angieis_weirdo
Summary: ❝She's the one who they called . . . The Dark One❞
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Zero

3rd POV

Dean, Sam, Castiel and Bobby were talking about what happened in the other world that the three walked into. "The angels caused all-" Bobby was caught off but the ground shaking and Bobby's eyes widen in fear.

"Balls!" Bobby yelled out in anger and fear while Cas, Sam and Dean stared each other confused. Bobby looked up in the sky seeing a dark black smoke moving fast heading towards them. 

The dark smoke caught the Team Free Will attention and they notice it was getting closer and closer. "Bobby!" Dean yelled and Bobby's attention turn back towards them "you better pray its not you" Bobby said taking a few steps back from the three.

The three stood still and the black smoke get closer and closer. The three just stood there wondering what is that smoke. "Boys!" Bobby yelled out for them but thankfully the smoke moved passed them and into the golden glowing rip that brought the three men to this world. 

The three let out a breath that they didn't know that they were holding in. The three felt its power when it passed them. It was cold, dark, evil and very powerful that Sam and Dean felt its power and they were human. They stared at the ground like they were in a trance and still wondering what was that.

Dean snapped out of the trance and looked at Bobby "what the hell was that?" Dean asked him. "That smoke is called the dark one and thank god its rightful owner is none of you guys" Bobby said in relief. "Rightful owner?" Sam asked "the last person who had that dark power was killed by Michael and that's the only nicest thing that Michael had ever done. I think the name of the owner was Jesse Williams and boy that man was cruel. All he did was kill and steal it was horrible, he killed almost 400 people and us hunters tried to killed it but few had survived. The reason that Michael killed him is for his power and he needs it for a spell of something and all we know it wipes out the humans and demons on this earth." Bobby said and the three men were listening very closely.

"Once you become the Dark One then you will have a dagger with your name on it, that dagger is the only dagger that can kill the Dark One and Michael used it to kill Jesse off and Michael thought that stabbing Jesse with his dagger he would get the power but the power flew away before Michael could have caught it. They said once the power had left the body it will seek its rightful owner so that thing has been flying around for years and it still scares everyone to this day. Now that thing is your world so boys you better sleep with one eye open." Bobby stopped explaining and the three men knew that they had another situation.

The boys already have enough on there plate with Lucifer's son, Lucifer, Crowley, Angels, Demons and hunting. Now they got a dark powerful person out there and they need to find a way to kill it quick. 

Dean pulled his brother and his friend arms as Dean created some distance between Bobby who was talking to his guys and the three men. "This is bad. This is very very bad" Dean told them and the other two agreed. "how are we gonna find it?" Castiel asked. "I don't know" Sam said. 

"Once that thing find its owner then its a suicide mission. You heard what Bobby said about the last Dark One. He killed almost 400 people and once it found its owner its gonna kill 400 people or more in our world. I frankly don't feel like dying one more time" Dean exclaim. "We can't risk peoples lives. We are gonna find its owner and we'll see from there. Ok?" Castiel said "ok" Sam said while Dean nodded and sigh a bit.

"We should talk to Bobby again" Sam said before walking away and he was followed by Cas and Dean.

______________________________________

This book is on Wattpad and my account is angieis_weirdo


	2. ONE

3rd POV

A beautiful night in Kansas, Lydia Morales was walking towards a restaurant that she was gonna have dinner with her mother and her new boyfriend. Lydia isn't looking forward for it because normally in this kind of dinners Lydia and her mom break out in a fight.

Lydia sighed then stopped as she saw the restaurant across the street. Lydia already know she's gonna hate every single second of this and she doesn't know why she keeps going to these dinners.

Every dinner is just Lydia and her mother and her mother's new boyfriends. She has met over thirty different of her mother's boyfriend and its usually just a hump then dump with her mother's boy toys. 

She realize that she has been outside for a few minutes just in her thoughts and she saw her mother and her 'boyfriend' just sitting there waiting for Lydia. She looked both ways for any cars but there was none so she crossed. 

She opened the door as she enter, she catch her mother's eye. She link eyes with her mother and she can tell her mother's smile was fake but Lydia is a nice person so she softly smile back. She walked towards the 'couple' as her mother stood up and give Lydia a hug. Lydia wants to think the hug was a real actual hug but she knows that its just for show.

Her mother pulled back quickly and turn to her boyfriend "this is my daughter Lydia Morales" she said. Lydia looked at him and she could tell that he's very young probably Lydia's age. "Lydia this is Jaxon" Jaxon nodded at Lydia and she nodded back with a soft smile. 

Lydia and her mom sit across from each other and just stared at on another. They broke eye connection when their waiter came and asked for their drink. Her mother and Jaxon ordered alcoholic drinks "I'll just have a water" Lydia said softly "coming right up" the waiter said.

"So Jaxon did you know that Lydia is in law school? what was it called again?" Her mother asked. "KU University of Kansas" Lydia said feeling proud that she was in the school. "Wow that's cool" Jaxon said while biting his lip as he scan her. Lydia shifted in her seat uncomfortable by Jaxon stare "yeah it is and its pretty cool" Lydia said to them.

Her mother looked uninterested at the topic and their waiter came back to their drinks "yeah.. I'm very proud too and did you know I paid for all of it because I love her so much" the mom said before taking a swing of her beer.

Lydia looked at her confused and hoping that she had misheard her "I'm sorry what?" Lydia nicely asked and she looked at her mother dead in the eye. "I paid for you so you can go to college" Her mom shrugged and she looked at Jaxon. "No you didn't that was all me and I worked my butt off to pay that" Lydia said in a calm voice as her hands were forming into a fist. Her mother glared at her and she took another swing of her beer "no you didn't you brat that was me. I had to work three jobs to get you in" her mother said dripping in venom and Lydia felt her nails digging into her skin. 

"That was me and I was lucky that I got enough money from those three jobs while you were at home drinking or at someone's house. You didn't help me with nothing at all. You just bring guys home and Jaxon is like the thirtieth guy I met after dad" Lydia exclaimed and her mother banged her hands on the table. Lydia and Jaxon jumped a bit at the action "don't bring that man into this" her mother said and Lydia nodded.

'This is enough I don't want it to get worse' Lydia thought before she stood up and the two looked at her. "I'm leaving... goodbye" Lydia spoke barely above a whisper then she left the building. Lydia walked down the street trying blink away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She thoughts keeps telling her that her mother is not the same mother before her father left and thank god he left. 

Her thought were interrupted by a car was slowing down next to her which caused her to walk faster. The window rolled down and Lydia saw who it was "this night keeps getting better and better" she muttered. Lydia looked at Regina who was smirking at her "hey orange" Lydia stayed quiet. "I saw you with your mom and her new boyfriend and I got to say how does it feel to be the daughter of a slut?" Lydia brutally stopped so did the car and glared at her. "Don't talk about my mother like that. I know she had multiple guys to 'date' but don't call her that she's my mom and I love her" Lydia said. "Aw you cared about your mother after what she had done nothing for you. Do all of us a favor and disappeared" Regina said before driving away.

Lydia took deep breaths to calm down and try not let the tears fall out as she started walking again. This night was horrible to her. First was dinner, Jaxon then Regina. She walked into a dark alley which was a short cut to get to her apartment. She felt the wind picking up so she tightly grip her black sweater. It was getting colder and colder and she wonder why the sudden change. 

Lydia started walking a little bit faster and she heard a whisper "Lydia" it was a cold voice. She started looking around trying to find where did the voice came from. "Who's there?" she yelled out scared "Lydia" there it was again but this time it was behind her. 

She spin around in a second and came across black smoke that was just there floating in front of her. Lydia took a few steps back but each step the black smoke get closer which caused her to stopped moving back and just stared at the dark cloud. Lydia slowly raised her hand and reached out to touch it. It was like she was compelled to touch it. 

"Lydia" It said when Lydia touched it and she pulled back when it said her name again. Then that black cloud began to circle around her and she stayed in the middle of the circle trying to not touch it again. It kept saying her name over and over again and the circle started to close on her. Some of it started wrapping around her arms and she tried to shake it off but it kept going up her arm. Eventually some of it started creeping up her leg and she feels like she can't move anymore. 

Lydia was freaking out and try to shake it off but it was attach to her. It kept creeping up more and more to the point it's up her neck. Then she let out a ear piercing scream and all you can hear is lights exploding and windows shattering. The dark smoke has now covered her fully then it disappeared along with Lydia.

Once Lydia let out that ear piercing screams it was heard by everyone even the people in a cabin in the woods after an eventful fight had heard the scream especially the new born adult. 

______________________________________  
This book is also on Wattpad and my wattpad username is angieis_weirdo.


	3. TWO

3rd POV

Dean was kneeled in front of Castiel's dead body and Sam was in a room with Jack, the new born adult. Kelly was on her bed dead after giving birth to her child. Dean, Sam and Jack heard the scream that came out the new Dark One's mouth. That scream busted their ear drums and the three of them close their ears with their palms. 

Dean grunting while he closes his ears, Sam and Jack scrunched up their face while they also cupped their ears. Then a few seconds later the high loud scream has stopped and the boys finally let go of their ears. That ear piercing scream caused them pain and there was a little ring in their ears. 

Sam looked back into Jack's blue eyes "Sam? Sammy?" Sam heard his brother. "I'm in here" Sam responded still locking into the Nephilim's eyes then Dean popped up behind Sam. Dean immediately saw Jack and pulled out his gun. "Don't" Sam shouted trying to prevent Dean from shooting but it was too late because Dean pulled the trigger.

Thankfully the bullet didn't hit Jack but out of fear Jack's eyes turned gold and he begin to scream. There was this glowing power that made Sam and Dean float mid air then a force push the Winchesters to the wall knocking them out. Jack walk out the bedroom then out of the house now Lucifer's son, Jack is out there bare naked trying to look for his father.

______________

Lydia's POV

"Lydia" A cold voice said which caused me to snap my eyes opened and I sucked in a big breath. I sits up slowly taking deep breaths because my head was pounding then realized that I wasn't in that alley when that dark smoke surrounded me. I was outside and its looks like the woods. 

I groan on how the sun was shining in my eyes so I raised my left hand up to give my eyes some shade. I was still wearing the clothes that was wearing that night when I went to dinner. I started getting up holding my head as the headache got worse. 

"What in the world?" I muttered as I look around but all I see is trees. I started to walk straight hoping that I will find a building or a person. 'I'm so glad I decided not to wear heels but I was dumb enough to forget my phone at my house' I thought in my head. Thankfully my head stopped hurting after a few minutes. 

Twenty minutes later I came across a small fast food restaurant and I speed walk to the entrance and I enter in the building. "Welcome to Pirate Pete. What can I get you?" A guy behind the counter asked. "Water and a phone" I said with a soft smile and he nodded and went to get those two things. 

I waited patiently then there was this girl who looked drunk or hangover that just walked in which caused me to look at her. My eyes widened when I see behind her and it looked like wings so I started to take a few steps back. I looked away from her and close my eyes tight then I open my eyes again. 

I look at her one more time and she looked normal now without the wings so I let out some air that I didn't know I was holding in. She looked at me all weird but her attention turn toward the guy who had a water and I'm guessing his cellphone in his hand. 

"The water is a dollar" he said and I reached in my back pocket and give him a 5 "keep the change" I said flashing another soft smile before taking the phone.

I looked at the date first and its a day after that awful night and I typed what's the nearest town or city. It was Wyoming Kansas and its a long walk but its the nearest so I'll take it. I walked back and give the guy back his phone then left the building not before I glance at the woman again.

A black impala with two guys pulled up and I link eyes with the short hair guy for a few seconds but I easily looked away and started walking towards Wyoming. 

_________

Hours later I finally arrive at Wyoming and I looked on how much money I have which is $10. It wasn't enough for a motel or any room in Wyoming which sucks. I walked into an alley way that I hesitate at first but I walked in anyways. 

I walked farther down I came across a gate that was blocking me to walk any further. Which I decided to sit down in the corner and push my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. Tears came to my eyes "what's happening to me?" I whispered and I felt a tear coming down my cheek. 

I wiped it away but the tears keeps coming. I'm so confused and scared. I want someone to help me. Please help me.

__________

3rd POV

"I feel some powerful dark power too but it's not Jack's" Donatello said and Sam and Dean's ears perks up a bit. "Dark?" Sam said and Donatello nodded then he got up and he went out of the room. Jack was confused and wondering what's going on while Sam and Dean got their stuff and followed Donatello which caused Jack to follow the brothers. 

Lydia was crying about the past 24 hours but little did she know a small group of demons has saw her and wonder why they felt power coming from her. The female demon walked up to her then grip Lydia's arm which caused Lydia to look at her and slam her to the gate. 

"What are you?" The demon said and Lydia saw a dark eyes and her face is dark as well. "W-what?" Lydia stuttered and she look at the demon "what are you?" Demon repeated and she pulled out an angel blade and it pointing at Lydia's stomach. 

Lydia looked between the blade and her face and she was terrified "I-I don't know what you are talking about" Lydia whispers and the demon is getting annoyed. "Last chance. What are you?" the female demon gritted her teeth. "P-please" Lydia whispers which caused the demon to roll her eyes. 

The demon took a stepped back letting Lydia's arm go and went to stab her with angel blade. Lydia raised two of her hands then out of nowhere the female demon flew back. Lydia looked down on her hands and wondering what just happened.

The group of demons saw what she had done and they all pulled out their angel blades. "Oh come on" Lydia said softly then they walked towards her. 

Donatello lead them to an alley "it's coming from there" he said. Sam and Dean got out of the car and walked in the alley and saw a lady flying back and there was this group wearing all black and the brothers knew they were demons.

Dean saw a girl who looking at her hands and once she looked up she saw that the demons pulled out their blades.

Dean took out his gun so did Sam and he took the first shot. Everyone's attention was turn towards the Winchesters and Dean linked eyes with the girl. He immediately recognize her from Pirate Pete when they were looking for Jack

Lydia's teary eyes linked with Dean's eyes after he shot a demon. "Winchesters" the same lady that was about to stab Lydia said getting up the floor.

"Demons" Dean reply "we'll deal with you later but she's the problem right now" the demon said. "You ain't hurting her" Dean said and Lydia out a sigh of relief.

"Fine" demon lady said "you'll die with her then" she said and Winchesters and demons broke out fighting.

"Stop" Lydia whispers clearly no one hears it. "Stop it" she said in a normal voice but again no one paid attention. "Stop It!" Lydia yells then all the demon stopped fighting then the demons that were inside the bodies were gone but the bodies dropped to the floor which caused Lydia to gasp.

The brother and Lydia witness it and the Winchesters stared at her. "Are they dead?" Lydia said looking the bodies. Sam stopped looking at them and check their pulse while Dean just stares. Sam let out a soft chuckle "yeah, they are alive" Sam told her in amazement "wow" Sam said.

Lydia relaxes a bit because no one died but so very tense on what just happened. "Wow what?" Lydia asked and she looked at Sam "that's never been done before" Dean answers.

Lydia looked at him confused "what?" Lydia questioned. "We are hunters and we hunt monsters" Sam said very calmly. Lydia let out a soft "oh" and she slid down to the floor then be in the same position she was before demon pulled her.

Dean kept staring at her and he slowly walks towards her. Sam whispered his name but Dean ignore him and kneel down in front of the girl.

"What's your name?" Dean said softly which made Sam surprised because the way Dean's been acting recently. "Lydia" She looked up to him "Dean" he said.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt right?" He asked and Lydia shook her head. "I don't know what's happening to me" she told him with tears in her eyes. "It's okay" Dean said then Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

Dean tensed a bit but he wrapped his arms around her waist and let her cry on his shoulder. "You're okay" Dean reassures her and Sam just looked at them with a very faint smile.

Lydia pulled away and wipes her tears "sorry" she whispers "it's okay" Dean said. Dean stand up and offered his hand to her which she took.

Dean grabbed her shoulders lightly "we are gonna figure out what's wrong with you and while we do that Sam and I will protect you. Ok?" Dean said and she nodded. Then Dean puts his arm around her and stared walking out of the alley

While Dean and Lydia walked out Sam is trying to process on what just happened between the girl and his brother. But Sam follow behind them walking out.

______________________________________

This book is on wattpad and my account is angieis_weirdo.


	4. THREE

3rd POV

Lydia and Dean walked out of the alley first and Dean saw Donatello was waiting outside of his car while Jack was inside. Donatello's eyes snapped toward them and his eyes widen when he felt the dark power coming from the girl. "Oh my god" Donatello said which cause Lydia to look at him.

Dean dropped his arm then took a few steps back and Donatello circled around her. Lydia looked at the old guy confused and wondering why he's circling around her. Jack felt a dark power as well which caused his eyes to flashed gold. He looked at where this source of power was coming from and he saw a girl.

Sam popped up behind the girl and he saw Donatello circling around Lydia. "What is it Donatello?" Sam asked "She's more powerful than god himself. It's incredible" Donatello said stopping in front of her and the brother shared a look with each other. Jack heard what Donatello said and his thoughts are saying that if she's more powerful than god maybe she's more powerful than him.

"What's your name?" Donatello asked "Lydia" she replied. "Your power is so dark and powerful. Oh my lord" he said and gripped Lydia's shoulder which caused her to flinch. Dean notices it and walked next to her which made Lydia look and give him a small smile. 

"Do you know what you are?" Donatello asked and Lydia shook her head "What is she?" Sam asked him and Donatello looked at Sam then Dean. He took a deep breath "Lydia is a person who has some much power she can wipe out the human race with just a snap of a finger. A person who can make any fantasy to a reality. A person who can make a deal with anyone or any creature. A person who can make any monster that she likes. A person that makes God looks like a fool. She's the one named the Dark One." Dean and Sam's eyes widen while Lydia looked like she was gonna pass out. 

Dean felt confused on why is she looks so innocent, why did he feel like protecting her and this is what that dark power choose? All those thoughts were running in his head then he looked at Lydia and she looked like she was gonna faint. There this voice in his head telling him that it's not her.

"D-dark One?" she mange to speak out "b-b-but I don't want to hurt anybody" Lydia stuttered. Sam looked at Dean and he can see the confusion in his brother's eyes as he looked at the girl "Dean?" Sam called out his name. Dean faced Donatello "it's not her" Dean said which caused both Sam and Lydia to look at him. 

"She help us with the demons in the alley way" Dean stated "Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked. "I'm telling him at she isn't the dark one. You heard what Bobby said about the last one she's nowhere near to that person" Dean said. Sam turn his head towards Lydia "Did you see anything like a dark cloud or smoke?" he ask and Lydia nodded. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. "At first I heard someone calling my name then I came across this black smoke. I touched it then I heard my name again and it started surrounding me then some of it was going up my arms and legs. Once it was up my neck I screamed then I blacked out" Lydia said getting chills just by remembering that night. 

Everyone including Jack's eyes widen when she said that she screamed. Finally the answer to that scream that was heard a night ago. "I heard once the power is with their owner the person who will become the next dark one will let out a powerful high pitched scream" Donatello said "You were that scream" Sam said "yeah I guess" Lydia responded. "Dean, face it she's the one" Sam told Dean. 

Dean stood there looking at Lydia who was looking back at him "Dean" she softly called him. "I'm not what they say I am. I'm nowhere near dark" She said to him. "You're right" Dean said "please help me Dean" She plead "I will help you get out of this" Dean respond. 

Dean feels that he needs to protect her no matter what. "Let's head back" Dean said before wrapping his arm around her again and walking towards his car. Lydia smiled when she saw the car and looked at Dean "sweet car" she said. Dean looked at her and saw her smile "that's baby" He said. Lydia looked at the car not noticing Jack was in the car 'she's pretty' Jack said in his head. Lydia looked back at Dean "this is a 1967 Chevy black impala" she said still smiling which caused Dean to soft smile. " There was a reason I like you" Dean said before getting into the drivers seat. 

"I'm gonna deal with two Deans" Sam muttered to himself as he walked and got in the car. Donatello went to the back seat on the left side of the car so Lydia took the right side. She saw someone in the middle and once she got in she saw a boy who looks like the same age as her or maybe a year older.

Lydia gave him a smile and Jack cheeks became hot and red then Lydia looked out the window. "Jack this is Lydia. Lydia this is Jack" Sam spoke up again which caused Jack and Lydia look at each other again. Lydia let out a small hello and was about to say something else but the engine roar then Dean started driving. 

Jack will usually introduce himself but he thought she was really pretty and he doesn't want to make her think that he's a freak or a monster like Dean does. In Lydia's mind she thinks that Jack was very handsome but she's very shy and she only trusted Dean right now.

"You hungry Lydia?" Dean asked as he looked at her through the rear mirror. She locked eyes with him "yeah I can use a cheeseburger" she said. "Yup I'm dealing with two Deans" Sam said and Dean heard him and he glared at him. 

______________________________________

This book is in wattpad and my account is angieis_weirdo.


	5. FOUR

3rd POV

They were back at the room and Lydia took a big bite of her burger as everyone stared at her. She looked up and slowly stopped chewing "what?" she asked with her mouth full. "I don't get it. Why did it chose her?" Dean told Donatello and he got a shrug as an answer. Lydia swallow the food in her mouth "can you guys stop staring I'm trying to eat here" she said caused the boys to look away. 

Lydia went back to eating her food again and stuff some fries in her mouth. 'I love food' She said in her head "easy there tiger" Dean said and Lydia looked at him. She swallows the food and slowly took another bite as they both stared at each other. "Dean, this is a female version of you" Sam said which caused both Dean and Lydia to glare at him. 

Sam saw them glaring at him and started talking to Donatello. A few minutes later she ate all her food and drink all of her soda "you were hungry huh?" Dean asked "yup. Starving" she replied. 

"Wait" Sam speaks out "If Jack and Lydia is sending a signal strong enough to get Donatello all the way here. There are angels still out there. I mean, who else is listening. They need protection" Sam pointed out. 

"Wait wait wait . . . wait" Lydia butts in. "Jack? Jack has powers?" Lydia looked at Jack and he just nodded with a smile. "Is he like me?" She asked the brothers "not exactly" Sam starts off "He's a Nephilim. Part angel and part human" Sam said. "My father was Castiel" Lydia turn back to Jack and all she sees is his big smile. 

She felt herself soft smile when she saw him and hold a stare with him. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Dean. Dean felt himself glaring even more at the Nephilim "his father is Satan" Dean's voice interrupted their stare. 

Once Dean said that her smile dropped and snapped her head towards Dean "S-Satan" Lydia stuttered which caused Jack to look down. "Satan as in the red dude with a tail and pitchfork" Lydia said "yeah but not red, have pitchfork nor a tail. He's more like 6 feet of full of crap" Dean responded.

"Anyways, didn't you feel any sort of power when you are around him?" Sam speaks out which caused Lydia to look at him. "I feel something when I'm around him and I thought it was because I was hungry" She shrugged 'or maybe its because he's cute' she thought in her head. 

The Winchesters rolled their eyes with her statement "let's go" Sam stand up with caused everyone except Lydia and Jack to stand up. "Where are we going?" Lydia asked "to give you guys protection" both of the brothers said before leaving the room and Donatello left to go to his room. 

Lydia sigh as she stand up and about to leave the room but she notice that Jack is still sitting down. "Hey" Lydia starts off and his stared lift off the ground to the girl. "Fathers suck. I can tell by experience that some of them suck" Lydia said with a soft smile but Jack just stared at her with confusion. 

"What was your father like?" Jack asked and her smile flatten a bit but kept a smile a her face. "You know Jack, once I saw you I knew you were different and its not because of your power. Its you. Your dad is evil but I see no evil in you all I see is innocence and your pure. Your are a monster but monsters can be good too" In the last sentence she grab his hand and his eyes flickered between their hand and her eyes. 

He felt something warm in him and felt his mouth turning into a smile. He looked at her eyes and admire it. Her shiny green eyes reflected with the light and all he sees is good. He heard that she is the Dark One and also heard that the last one was just all evil. But all he see was care, kindness, goodness but also . . . Pain? Why pain? But he didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he didn't asked. They both laced their hands and he just drags his thumb side to side on the top of her hand.

They both didn't know that Dean was in the doorway watching them for a minute and his look will have killed Jack if it could. His eye were glued on their hands then he cleared his throat. The two young adults quickly jump back from each other. "Let's go" his cold voice made Jack a little bit more scared of Dean. 

"We are coming" Lydia said then she grabbed Jack's hand again and they both walked out of the room. Dean looked at them mainly Jack then he took a deep breath and begin to follow them.

Lydia and Jack saw Sam was at the passenger's seat who is on his phone. Jack being a gentlemen as he is, he opened the door for her and Lydia went in the car and sat in the middle. Jack jumped in the car then closed the door and noticed their hands was still attach. Then they both saw Dean come out of the building, get in the car and started driving.

Jack ignore his glared and focus on their hands. He smiled at the warm contact but he also felt cold because of her dark power. But he pushed it aside because he knows she's not evil, she's human with great powers just like him. Like she said in the room 'monsters can be good too.' They are both monsters that wants to do good in the world. They both don't want to hurt anyone in any way. They both have great power and they want to do good. They want to help.

Again, They are monsters and they want to be good. Monsters can be good too.

_____________________________________________

Wattpad account is angieis_weirdo.


	6. FIVE

3rd POV

The four adults were at a tattoo parlor and Sam was showing the two tattoo artists the anti-possession symbol that he wants for the young adults. "Why are we here?" Jack said to Lydia and only Lydia but Dean butts in. "So you won't get possessed and try to kill us" which caused made Jack to feel dumb. He feel a warm and soft hand connect with himself and he felt safe.

"Are you guys cool with this?" the artist that's gonna work on Jack asked them about the design "Y-yeah" Lydia stuttered "turn on the thing and start buzzing" Dean spat out in annoyance. "We're family. It's kind of a family crest" Sam lied as he pulled down the hem of his shirt and showing the two artists the symbol.

The tattoo artists turn on their machine then Jack took off his shirt which caused Lydia to blush and to look at something else. She was about to take off her shirt but Dean stopped her "It's gonna be on your side so just pull your shirt halfway" Lydia nodded as a response. She laid down next to Jack and pull up her shirt halfway.

She was nervous about getting a tattoo and she heard people say it hurts like hell. She's hoping they were being dramatic and it does hurt at all. All she hear was the buzzing from the machine and the needle was getting closer and closer to her skin.

Then Jack's artist machine started making sounds then sparks started flying and his tattoo artist flew back and hit the wall hard. This caught everyone's attention, Lydia's tattoo artist and Lydia just froze in place.

"There's your sign" She heard Dean muttered before walking over to Jack and Sam checked on the artist. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked angrily "it hurts" Jack respond. "Okay, see sometimes things hurt so you just man up and deal with it" Dean said. Jack nodded "yes. I understand, pain is part of the complete human experience. Accepting it is a sign of maturity" Jack said.

Dean just looked at him "I think your, uh, your machine might've fritzed out" Dean told the guy then two artists went back where they left off. Once the needle touched Lydia's skin the lights went out and the machines stopped buzzing. Lydia knew it was her doing "I'm so sorry" Lydia said and something grabbed her right hand and she felt safe. All of the sudden the lights went back on and the tattoo artists just looked at each other confused.

Lydia looked at her right and saw Dean just holding her hand "when it hurts just squeeze my hand. Ok?" He said softly. "Ok" Lydia said in a whisper. Jack just looked at them wondering why Dean is treating her differently than he was. Dean was treating him poorly while he treats her like she was glass.

The artists started buzzing again and started the design on the young adult's skin. Jack felt the pain again so he tried to keep his powers under control. Lydia made a face when the needle was dancing on her skin. She kept squeezing Dean's hand when it hurts but not too hard.

Lydia's hand slowly crawled over to Jacks and grab his hand once again. He felt like the pain just went away as soon she touched his hand. All she was doing was just doing patterns on his hand and he likes the feeling. Little that Jack and Lydia know that she was unknowingly using her powers and was taking the pain away from Jack. This time it went unnoticed by Dean.

___________

The tattoo artists finally finished with their work and they both got the same two tattoos "Looks good guy" Sam complimented as Lydia pulled down her shirt. Jack looked down at his tattoos and they slowly heals itself. "There's your second sign" Dean muttered and all of them looked at Lydia. She pulled up her shirt again to see just her skin and no trace on ink on her skin. 'All that pain for nothing' she thought in her head.

The brothers sigh and Dean went to pay the tattoo artist "I don't know why it disappeared" Lydia whispers "I'm sorry for wasting your time and money" she added. "It's ok, guys, really" Sam gave them a smile and went over to his brother Lydia saw Jack shirt so she grab it and gave it to him "here" She said. "Thank you" Jack gives her a smile which caused her to softly smile too.

They all went to the car and went to the motel.

___________

They were all in the room and the hunters and Donatello were discussing about the incident in the tattoo parlor. Both Jack and Lydia were on the couch listening to their conversation while they hold each other's hands.

"It was a reflex. They didn't mean to do it on purpose" Sam said "who cares if he didn't do it on purpose? He did it. I mean, you didn't see Cas smiting someone every time he got his teeth cleaned" Dean said leaving Lydia out of it and she's wondering who's Cas.

Lydia knew that he's trying to convince Sam that Jack was evil but she couldn't see anything evil about him. "I'm still here, you know" Jack spoke out which caused the three men turn towards both of them. "Yeah, and what about the vanishing tattoos?" Dean questioned.

"An archangel heals themselves" Donatello answered "another reflex" Sam said. "But I'm not an angel though" Lydia pointed out "yes you are not an angel but you can kill us all in a snap of a finger" Donatello said in a duh voice.

Which caused Lydia to think of the power she has but she snap out of her thoughts when she heard Dean's voice again. "Maybe he doesn't want to be warded" Dean told his brother. "Okay look, yeah, Jack is on Lucifer's family tree. But we don't know If the DNA is stronger than Kelly's. Or his connection with Cas" Sam said.

"Oh, you mean the connection that got Cas killed" Dean spat. Lydia frowned hearing that Cas got killed and she never met him. "I'm just saying, Jack doesn't have to be evil. We can teach him not to be" Sam said which caused Dean to shake his head.

"The nature versus nurture conundrum" Donatello stated as he puts both of his hands on Sam and Dean's shoulders. "Hey" "dude" Sam and Dean said at the same time "Oh. Speaking not as a prophet but as a scientist. I don't think teaching him is in the cards. It's like asking a lion not to be a lion" Donatello said.

Dean got a smug look on his face basically screaming that he was right "But this is not a lion. This is a human!" Sam yelled at them. "With a strong dose of God's juice" Donatello pointed out.

Lydia looked at Jack and he just looked sad and he kept squeezing her hand as the conversation went on. Lydia lean over and whisper in his ear "don't listen to Dean please. You are not evil, you are good and so much better what Dean says you are" which made him feel a bit better but it quickly went away when he heard Dean again.

"That's it. I'm done, all right? 'Cause he's not god, he's not Cas, he's not Simba. He's the friggin' Devil!" Dean yelled. "Lydia is the Darkness and guess what she's more powerful than Jack. You are so worried about Jack then what about her? She could've killed us all. You are so nice to her while you treat Jack like crap. She's The Dark One, its only matter of time till she snaps. Do you ever thought that she can be the Devil!" Sam yelled even louder than Dean.

That hit her hard and she wants to leave. She felt the warmness on her hand disappeared and she notice Jack wasn't there besides her anymore. She doesn't want to be alone but she doesn't want to be here. 'Turn your hand and you will go away' a cold shivering voice was heard but it seem like only Lydia heard it. She recognize the cold voice and her heart drop a bit. It was the same one from that night, the night when she became The Dark One. When she became a monster.

'Turn your hand and you will go away' the voice repeated and she was having a war in her head but then she lift her wrist and turn it. There was this black smoke circling up around her and the last thing she saw was Dean grabbing Sam's shirt because what Sam said . Once the smoke disappeared she realize that she was outside of the motel. She was hoping she could see Jack but she didn't because Jack was on the other side of the building.

'Lydia' that voice was heard again but this time it was behind her. She quickly turn around and froze on the spot. There was a silhouette of a man standing in front of her, Lydia couldn't see his face because he was hiding in the dark. There was light between them but neither of them got closer. Lydia just stared at the figured and a few minutes of just staring, the man finally moves closer. He stopped a few inches away from the light "we need to talk" the man said before stepping into the light. Lydia eyes widen and a small gasp was heard.

"Dad?"

______________________________________

Wattpad account is angieis_weirdo.


	7. SIX

3RD POV

"Dad?" Lydia stood there shocked and wondering why her father is here. "Dad? Oh god no. Is that who I was in this awful world?" the man said which caused Lydia to notice his accent. "This world?" She questions "right, how very rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jesse Williams" He said.

"Jesse Williams?" Lydia repeat after him and it sounded familiar to her. "Yes. The last Dark One darling" he said and then she realized. Jesse smirk at her reaction "I'm guessing you heard about me?" She nodded "fantastic" he grinned.

"What do you mean the last Dark One? Lyfia change the subject. "The power that you hold use to be mine" He said walking a little closer to her as she stood still. "Well you can have it back" She said "I can't darling. I'm dead" He opened his arms.

"Then how are you-" "here?" he cut her off and starting to circle around her. "I'm in your head. It happens to every Dark One till they turn, you know" He stopped right in front of her "dark" he finished.

"What do you mean dark?" Lydia asked "When power found it's host then its up to the host to fulfills their destiny. For example you are the opposite. You have to be reckless, brutal, avaricious, selfish and powerful but" He took one step closer. "You are afraid" one step. "Humane" another step. "Sympathetic" another step. "Benevolent" he was a few inches away from Lydia's face. "Most of all you are weak" his breath was fanning her face and chills went down her spine.

"Get out of my head" Lydia whispers and all he did was smirk. "No can do darling" He said pulled away turning his back towards her. Then his head snapped to the side to look at her "may we meet again" he said before disappearing. 

"Lydia!" she heard a man's voice behind her. She turn around and found Dean looking at her. "Dean" she mutters and she walks towards him.

Once Lydia reached him she hugged him which Dean hesitated at first but hugged back. He pulled back checking if there was any injuries on her.

"I'm fine Dean" Lydia said softly and Dean look into her eyes "okay kiddo" he said.

"Who were you talking to?" He said. She was about to tell him what happened but she looked behind him and saw Jesse gesture her to be quiet.

"I was talking to myself and thinking out loud" she lied. She was against lying but she felt like she has to.

"About?" Dean asked her and she was silent for a moment. She does have thoughts in her head "What if Sam's right?" Lydia said softly.

Dean already know what she is talking about. "What if i do snap and become evil and kill everyone?" She continued.

"Hey. Listen to me. You are not evil. Wanna know how I know?" Lyida nodded. "I've seen evil and you're not it" Dean said.

"How do you know? Maybe next week I'm insane and killing everyone"

"Hey. You are not evil and you have to trust. I faced monsters, demons, angels, hell i went against the devil himself. Those guys are evil. you're not." He told her.

"Then why you think Jack is evil?" Lydia asked. Dean was a little take back by the question.

"Lets go inside. Its cold out here and Sam and Jack are probably inside already" he said pulling Lydia inside the building that they are staying at.

They went inside the building and due to limited space. Jack had to spend the night with Donatello while Lydia stays with the brothers. She sleeped on the couch while the two boys slept on the beds.  
_____________

Lydia's POV

Dream

I was in a dark room that has a light shining on me. The only thing I saw other than darkness was a mirror. I walked toward slowly it and all you can hear were my footsteps.

I stopped in front of it and I saw me. "Doesn't look like very much, Isn't it?" I jumped in fear then turn and saw Jesse.

"What is this?" I asked. "Just a mirror" he smirks. I studied him "it's not just a mirror isn't it?" I said.

"At least you're smart" he said walking towards me. "This mirror will tell you who will you become in the future" he said stopping in front of me and looking into the mirror with that same smirk.   
(I hoped that made since)

"Just look at it. See who you become" Jesse whispers in my ear and his accent isn't making it any better.

He grab my shoulders and slowly turn me around. I was now facing the mirror and it was still me.

Then it slowly change to me smiling then change to me laughing. "Oh great, you're happy" he said in disgusted moving his hands away from me.

Then it change to me being. . . sad then it change to me crying and having bags under my eyes. Why was I crying?

"It's getting better" he said and i can feel him smirking again. Then it change to me all dirty then it was me with a gush on my head.

It showed me just staring back at me but with no emotion at all. My eyes were dead and my expression was showing nothing.

Then it show me smiling. Wait not smiling it was smirking. An evil smirk. Then it showed me in a all dark outfit and I still had that smirk. That spine chilling, cold smirk

"It's getting so much better" i heard him say. Then the mirror showed me all bloody and the look in my eyes scares me.

Finally the mirror showed was me but with black eyes and black veins coming down my face. In my hand I had a dagger that had my name ingrave in it.

I couldn't look away. "Bingo" Jesse said and in the corner of my eye I see him staring at me like his admiring through the mirror.

"I'm not a monster" I whispered and his eyes tore away the mirror. "What the bloody hell you are talking about?" He turn me around again. I was now facing him.

"I'm not a monster" i said it a bit louder. "You are the mother of all monsters. You are the bloody dark one. You are already a monster!" He yelled at me.

"Fine I'm a monster! But I'm not freakin evil like you!" I yelled back. "Get it through with your thick skull. You're a monster. One way or another you are become evil and you will love every second of it." He said.

"If the mirror doesn't convince you then this will" Jesse said before the lights turn off.

I started walking slowly again then lights went back on again. I squinted my eyes so they will adjust to it.

I was standing in front of Jack who appears to be frozen and we are in a room. "Welcome to hell" Jesse said appearing behind Jack.

"What is this?" I asked "a show for me" Jesse said before snapping his fingers.

Jack was now unfrozen "Lydia, I dont know who you are anymore" he started.

"I'm the Dark One of course Dear and the Queen of Hell. I make deals and if they dont cut it then I cut the person. Also i do the whatever the hell I want." I said. Why am i saying this?

"What happened to you?" Jack asked furrowed his eyebrows together. "I started to become who I'm truly am. I don't feel nothing which is great-".

"So you don't feel love anymore" Jack said and his eyes saddened. I step closer to him and lean in.

My lips ghosted his and we were a few centimeters apart. "Not anymore" I whisper then I pushed him away as i walked toward i guess a throne.

"Guards" I called out then men appeared. "Take him away and if he shows his face again" i paused. "Kill him" I said and they nodded taking Jack away. What the hell am I doing?

I sat on the chair and opened my hand then glass of alcohol apeared on my hand. Im not in control of my body. Then Jesse finally snapped his fingers again.

"That was fantastic. You broke that poor fellow's heart into million of pieces" he laughed out.

"i wasn't in control with my body" I said purting down the drink. "Darling this is the future. You can't control anything" he said picking up the drink.

He takes a sip of it "this is good" he said then drink the whole thing. "I'm gonna keep telling you this. I'm not gonna be evil." I said once again.

Then the glass was crushed by his hand. "Fine. Lets take another route" he said before the light goes out once again.

I waited a few seconds but nothing happened. Then a force pulled my left hand up then i heard a chain.

I felt something poking me on my left wrist then pain was all I felt. I let out a painfully scream and my surroundings were now visible.

I was in this brick room and its only lit by torches. I look at my left wrist and i saw i was chain up and that chain had 4 big spikes piercing me.

My blood was running down my arm and dripping to the floor. I notice my blood was red it was black but my focus quickly change when I saw a man grabbing my right arm.

"No. Please I beg you" I cried out but he ignore me and chain me up. Once the pain hit me again I scream once more.

I let out tears and my breathing got heavier. The pain was unbearable and my blood keeps on going down my arm and hitting the floor.

"Well isnt this a sight for sore eyes" I snapped my head up and saw in him the corner. I see his smirk and he started getting closer.

I tried to move my hands but if I move it the slights I get a wave of pain hitting me. Once he got close enough I tried to kick him but he moved out of the way.

"This may be your mind but now I'm here. I know everything you are gonna do" he gets right in front of my face. "This is my world now" he said it to my ear and I glared at him.

I spit in his face and he froze for a moment then wiped it off. "This is still my mind" I said back.

"Very well" He said turning around then he looked down to his hand.

He quickly turn back around and stabbed me in the stomach with for what it felt a very long knife. I let out a small scream then he slowly turns it clockwise.

Which caused me to scream once again.

_____________________________________________

Wattpad account is angieis_weirdo.


	8. SEVEN

Lydia POV

I quickly sit up letting out a ear piercing scream and my eyes were wide open. I heard lights exploding till I stopped screaming. My stomach was sending waves of pain and made me clench my shirt. I look around and I saw the boys covering their ears but when they let go after a few seconds and looked at me.

Dean snap out of the trance and rush towards me. I was heavy breathing since I woke up "hey are you okay?" Dean said as he check if I was ok. My eyes are starting to tear up when I remember what happen in that dream, no not a dream it was a nightmare.

I shook my head and he pulled me into a hug. I let the tears fall as I dig my head into his shoulder and I felt his hand rubbing up and down my back trying to calm me down. "It hurts" I mutter in his shoulder. 

"What hurts?" Dean pulled away and I pointed to the spot where Jesse stabbed me in the nightmare. "Can you pull it up?" Dean asked me and I grab at the end of my shirt and pull it above where it hurts.

Dean looked at my stomach and he looked shocked "Sam" he called out. Sam looked over and looked at my stomach and got closer. I looked down my body and I saw a long scar "That's pretty nasty" I heard a male voice in front of me.

I looked up and I saw Jesse in a corner of the room. The boys moved away from me and started talking while I just stare at Jesse. "You did this" I said as I put my shirt down. "Who are you talking to Lydia?" Sam said which caused me to look at him. 

I was about to respond then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Sam called out and Donatello walk in the room. "Morning guys" Donatello said to the boys and I "got a minute? I need to talk to you about Jack" he said.

I perked up when I heard his name and I realize I haven't talked to him in a while. In the corner of my eye I see Dean rolling his eyes when he saw my reaction to Jack's name. 

"We just talked about Jack" Sam said which made us all confused and caused me to tried to get up from the couch. Key word is tried but the pain forced me to sit back down and I hold in a painful growl. 

I took a deep breathe and tried to get up this time I got up. "No I wasn't, I was getting breakfast burritos extra spicy" Donatello hold up the bag. Sam and Dean looked at each other and rushed over to Jack's room.

I was rushed after them but slowed down because of the pain. "Jack!" I heard Dean called out and I speed walked towards them and all I saw was an empty room. We looked around the room and he's nowhere.

"He's gone" Sam said and fear with a mixed of pain fill my whole body. "Okay. Okay, So, so who got Jack? Who or what was I talking to? A shifter?" Sam stuttered out. "What would a shifter want with Jack?" Dean asked Sam.

We heard a sound behind us and we saw Donatello all stiff then all of the sudden he walked out of the room. "Where you going cowboy?" Dean said while stopping Donatello and I watch all confused.

"He went this way" Donatello said as he pointed towards the hall. "You sure?" Sam asked him "I can feel it" Donatello said then I started having this feeling and it felt.. Powerful. "I'll go gear up" Dean said before he went back to his room and I followed him curiously. Dean grabbed all of his and Sam's belongings and put them in a bag then we both heard the floor creaked. We both turn and we saw a man "That's a demon" I heard Jesse behind me. 

The demon pulled out a knife and tried to stab Dean but he dodged it. Before the demon could make another move I lift my hand towards the demon and he flew towards the wall. But the wall didn't stopped him from flying, he went through at least 4 walls before he hit the ground.

I looked at Dean and he nod at me as a thank you which I nod back. I went out to the hallway and it was fill with demons. I caught three of the demons attention and I took a few steps back. "Come on. You're the bloody Dark One." Jesse said in my head.

I raised my right hand up one of them went up and through the ceiling. Then I lift up my left hand out and the demon was slammed against the walls a few times till the demon passed out. I didn't notice that the last one was super close to me. 

He held a familiar knife to my neck but I was more focus on how the knife was touch my neck which was making a small cut. I grab the handle and headbutted him which made him stumble back. I kick him on his side, put my legs around his shoulder and use my body to knock him down. 

I looked up and saw Jesse in front of me "how the hell did I do that?" I asked "Combat comes with the power  
I looked up and saw Jesse in front of me "how the hell did I do that?" I asked "Combat comes with the power. You are welcome" He said and I saw Dean throw a knife at the last demon who was holding Donatello. I looked at the knife that cut my neck and it was the same one that Jesse stabbed me with.

Dean walked over to me "are you okay?" He asked "yeah, Just a little cut on my neck" I respond. "Where?" He said checking my neck. I looked at him confused and I touched my neck and I didn't feel anything. "Never mind" I said and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead all of us to the car. 

__________

Donatello and I were in the back and felt more power as we get closer and closer to Jack. Donatello tapped Dean's shoulder "turn" Donatello yelled out. Dean took a sharp turn "this is worrisome. I can sense Jack's power as well as hers" Donatello points at me. "It's gets stronger when we are getting closer to it. Jasper Wyoming" he finished. 

"Is it an angel?" Sam asked.

"No. It's something dark" Donatello tells them.

"Not as dark as you" a voice besides me says. 

I looked over and saw Jesse smirking "I saw what you did and I must say it was fantastic" I looked down and his accent isn't making it any better. "Sooner or later you will finally kill someone" he whispers into my ear. "I will not kill" I muttered not wanting the boys to hear.

"And that's a promise" I hissed at him "We'll see" he said "by the way you are going to the gates of hell" he said then disappearing before I get to say anything. Then the car pulled to a stop and all of us got out of the car.

We walked towards the scene and I saw another Donatello in front of Jack. "Really? Asmodeus, you got to be kidding me" I heard Jesse whine but I didn't give him a glance.

"Jack! Hey! Stop!" Sam yelled out which caused Jack to look at him but his hands were towards the pit making his powers to open it. "Don't listen to them" the faked Donatello said pointing at us.

Dean saw the faked Donatello and brought out his gun from his jacket "Holy crap" he says.

3RD POV

Jack didn't see Lydia because she was at the back of the group but she twist her wrist and black smoke surrounded her. Before the black smoke surrounded her completely she heard a gun shot that made her flinch. 

Once the smoke disappear Lydia appeared a few feet behind Asmodeus who was not disguise as fake Donatello anymore. Asmodeus waved at the boys "howdy boys" then the three men couldn't breathe. Asmodeus nor Jack didn't notice that Lydia was behind them they were too focus on the boys. 

Once Lydia saw the boys couldn't breathe by an invisible force her eyes widen. She stretched out her hand towards the boys and they can finally breathe. They gasping for air and trying to regain their breathe again. 

Dean was the first to saw Lydia "Lydia!" he yelled out. Both Asmodeus and Jack turn and saw Lydia behind them. Jack had a small smile once he saw the girl who he grown fond of. 

Lydia lift her hand once again and twisted it to the left and Asmodeus left arm snapped into two. Lydia was about to stop but her body kept going and everyone was watching. Her hand slowly turning into a fist and Asmodeus body felt like he was being crushed. 

Jesse was a few feet away from the scene and he loved every second of it. He had his smirk "she's already turning" he said to himself. 

"Oh my god" Donatello said as he was amazed and the power he felt from her was so dark yet powerful. Jack can faintly see black veins underneath her eyes that are going down her cheeks.

Asmodeus fell to the ground in pain as he let out a yell. He looked at her and focus so hard and Lydia flew back a few feet. Once Lydia touched the ground her head hit a rock which caused her to black out.

Jack' eyes widen and the girl who help him was basically thrown to the ground a few feet away. "Lydia!" Jack yelled out in worried. Asmodeus got back up breathing heavily and still in pain.

"Jack" Jack turned his attention to Asmodeus "they wanna stop you. Contain you. I can give you the world" Asmodeus said while smirking at Jack. The boys watched on what's going to happened and Asmodeus saw them staring.

"I forgot about you guys" he said then once again the boys couldn't breathe and this time Lydia can't stop him. "You're hurting my friends!" Jack yelled out as his eyes turned gold. "You hurt Lydia!" Jack yelled louder and he began to shake in anger.

Asmodeus smirk disappear and he disappeared as well. Once Asmodeus disappeared Jack sprinted towards Lydia's body. He slid down and he was at Lydia's side. He saw the gush on her head but he didn't see any wound. 

He slid his arms under her body and picked her up and started walking towards the group. Lydia's head was on his shoulder and her breath was tickling his neck slightly. Jack looked down at her and he was just admiring her. She was a definition of beauty to him. He only wishes that she could open her eyes so he could stare at her big green sparkling eyes.

Jack finally caught up with the group and Dean looked over and saw her body. "Hey, I got her" Dean said which caused Jack to look at him. His grip tighten a little bit not wanna give Lydia to Dean. 

He was about to give her to Dean but Lydia begin to snuggle to Jack which caused both of the boys to look at each other. Dean sighed "just put her in the back and be gentle" he said before getting into the driver seat. 

Jack put her in the middle between him and Donatello and her head landed on his shoulder once again. He took the risk and put his hand on top of hers and instantly felt a spark. Little did he know she felt the same spark. 

______________________________________________

Wattpad account is angieis_weirdo.


	9. EIGHT

(Warning: abuse and mention of abuse)

Lydia POV

I groan in pain as my eyes fluttered to open. My eyes immediately looked at the hand that was on top of mine. I also notice I was leading agaist a shoulder.

Slowly lifting my head up and I saw Jack's face looking at me. His blue eyes looking straight to my green ones. It felt like forever but my head started to pound making me groan once more.

"Ow" I mutter as my hand grab Jack's. I look up front and couldn't find Sam or Dean. Checking my surroundings and I notice we are in woods

"Where are they and where are we?" I asked.

"They are getting stuff from the back and they said we are at the bunker" Jack said and I just nodded.

"I need some pain killers" Jack looked at me "are you okay?" He asked and I just nodded. Then a fist bang against the door which caused my head to pound even more.

"Let's go" I heard Dean and Jack opened the door still not letting go of my hand and help me out of the car. Dean opened the door for us and it looked pretty nice for it to be in a bunker. 

Dean lead us to Jack's room first and this entire time Jack was holding my hand. Dean saw our hands and he give glares at Jack when he thinks I'm not looking. "Where would be Lydia staying?" Jack asked which caused Dean to glare at him more. 

"Not with you. Come on Lydia" Dean said caused me to look at my and Jack's hand. I didn't want to let go but I did and went with Dean. The warmth was gone and it started to get cold so I dig it into my jacket which I still had before everything happened but it wasn't the same.

I glance back at Jack and he had this sad look before going inside his room. Dean stopped in front of the door which I assume it was my room which wasn't that far from Jack's. "My room is three doors down and on the right side if you need anything" he said. "Thanks Dean" I said before opening my door then watch him walk away. 

I walked inside and there was a mirror and my forehead had dried blood but no wound. "You look like a mess" I looked up and saw Jesse through the mirror. "I know" I said walking towards a door that leads to the bathroom. 

"Asmodeus was scared of you" Jesse said as I turn on the sink. "I didn't mean to scare him but he was hurting my friends and was using Jack" I say washing off the blood from my forehead. "But you couldn't stop before you were thrown away. Which I must say was pathetic. You're the Dark One and the Dark One isn't suppose to be knocked out by a simple push" Jesse exclaim. 

"Well I'm new to everything and I didn't ask to become the Dark One, I had no choice." I said back. "Become the Dark One is a gift and it's been around my world for thousands and thousands of years" Jesse said as I walked through him. 

"The Dark One in this world has been dead for centuries" he said following me. "How did it all started anyways?" I asked sitting down then he sit down next to me.

"Well It start with a girl who's parents were Amara and Elijah. Amara was god's sister also the darkness and the father was a dark archangel who was first to serve Lucifer and became his right hand. Once they found out that Amara was pregnant Elijah died shortly after by the hands of Michael." I looked at him confused.

"God has a sister? Dark archangel?" I questioned. "Yes and Amara alive in this world but there is not dark archangel anymore" Jesse answered. 

"Once the baby was born it was reveal that the child was a female. Amara didn't keep the child so she left her in the woods. The poor thing didn't have anything to feed on for days but her power kept her alive and well. Then a man had found her and he was kind at first but when the years went on he became the village joke. He was the a man who will fool others and tell lies for money. That money wasn't going to the child it was just wasted on rum. Then years later there was no money at all and people wouldn't give him even a coin. Then the child discovers the she had the ability to do anything. She gave herself food and supplies but months later the man found out she was conserving for herself. He started hitting her" Jesse said which made me flinch a bit.

"He couldn't stop hitting her and all she did was plead and cry for her father to stop" I closed my eyes getting a certain image out of my head. "He grabbed his knife and cut her arm which caused her to scream and he was flew to the wall. Her arm healed and man started screaming at her and was calling her a witch. Then he grab his sword and run towards her. She snapped her fingers and his neck snapped" I jumped when I heard a snap so I opened my eyes and saw Jesse snapped his fingers.

"She felt hurt and betrayed by the man hurt her so she turn off her emotions like a switch. Everyone in the village heard him and saw what happened. They were scared of her so the men and some woman gotten their touches and swords. They threaten her to leave or they will kill her. Of course of having no emotion at all she snapped her fingers and some had their neck snapped, some had there organs melt in them and some coughed up their own blood then she burned the whole village down. After that she had made deals, torture and killed then she made her own dagger with her name engraved in it. The only daggered that can ever killed the Dark One. But the daggered got into the wrong hands and she died so the power had to find another owner." He paused. 

"Centuries later it got passed down to me then I died a decade ago then portal was opened and the power found you" Jesse said pointing at me. "You know it kind of like your story. A girl who was abused by her father then later on he left. The mother didn't care about the girl and become a joke" He said standing up.

"Stop" I said to him "It's kind of funny how your and her stories are similar" he continue. "Stop" I repeated "maybe its meant to be" Jesse smirked. "Stop" I yelled and I heard a crack from behind me.

It was a mirror and all cracked into million pieces. "Damnit" I muttered then I notice Jesse wasn't here anymore. 

I went over to my bed and quickly fell asleep.

____________

"Hey Lydia" in front was Jesse "what do you want Jesse?" I asked. "Hey! I'm talking to you" he yelled. My heart dropped to my stomach when I notice he didn't have his accent "dad" I whispered in fear. 

He walked towards me and I started walking backwards but tripped over a ... toy. My surroundings became visible and I was at my old house. "Yes Daddy" 5 year old me said "why didn't you answer me the first time" my dad said gripping my little face.

"I'm sorry" little me said with tears were threating to spill "you're sorry" my dad let go and little me nodded. My dad nodded back as well then his hand slapped across my little face which made me stumble. 

I got up and try to grab him but I went through him. "Go to your room!" He yelled and my little self room to my room which was a closet. I remember this moment and all the other moments too. Tears were in my eyes ready to spill.

"Wake up" I said to myself then dad turn towards me. "I see you Lydia" he was looking straight at me "wake up!" I yelled. My dad got up and started walking towards me. I walked backwards again but my back hit the wall. His eyes were cold and evil "you can't leave me Lydia" He said getting closer and closer. 

"Wake up!" I yelled this time banging my fist against my head then everything turn black.

_________

I woke up with a gasp and tears in my eyes so I got out of bed and got out of my room. I run towards a door and knock on it loudly. "please open please open" I whisper as a tear rolled down my cheek then the door opened. 

"Lydia?" Jack said with confusion. He saw my tears and pulled me into a hug and I cried on his shoulder. "What happened?" he asked but I continued crying on his shoulder. 

I pulled away first and he pulled me into his room. He gently grabbed my face and wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Can I stay here for tonight?" I asked and he nodded. "Of course" He said "thank you" I reply.

"You can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor" Jack said and I shook my head. "Can you lay down with me?" his eyes lighten up and he nodded. We both laid down facing each other "thank you again" I whispered. 

"It's no problem" he said then he laid on his back and open his arms. I got closer and laid my head on his chest then his arm was around my waist. "My mother showed me this" Jack said "and it feels nice" he finished. I listen to his heartbeat and it calm me down. I slowly fell back asleep this time with no nightmare. 

______________________________________

Wattpad account is angieis_weirdo.


	10. NINE

3RD POV

Jack's eyes fluttered open feeling something moving on his chest. His eyes land on a bright strawberry blonde hair that was nuzzling into his chest . The memories from last night popped up in his head and couldn't get a certain image out of his head. 

Lydia was crying when he opened the door, her tears were running down her face as she shakes in fear. Her eyes were red, her lips quiver, her hands were shaking and the look in her eyes were fear mixed with anger and sadness. 

Jack took a deep breath when he looked up to the ceiling just thinking. Thinking about why was she crying? Why did she come running to him and not Dean? Why was she so afraid? All those questions were running through his head.

He heard a little sigh on top of him as Lydia moved closer to him. He lightly glade his fingers up and down her arm. Jack like the feeling having Lydia under his arms and sleeping right next to her making sure she's safe. 

Jack stared down at her, admiring her face just like when he picked up her body after she got knocked out. He couldn't help it she was too beautiful. She helped him along with Sam with some stuff with Dean and himself. 

Lydia began to shift which caused Jack to interrupt his train of thought. Lydia's eyes began to open at first she tensed up before quickly calming down after realizing what happened last night. She felt upset about last night's situation but she felt glad that she went to Jack who calmed her down quickly. She kind of felt embarrassed that he saw her cry and got a part of his shirt all wet. 

Her freezing hand was on top of Jack's cloth stomach which was making it warm. Lydia felt Jack's fingertips going up and down against her skin. She close her eyes and started making small drawings on his stomach which alerted him that she was awake. Lydia moved her head up and already saw Jack staring down at her. 

"Hi" Lydia greeted "hello" he replied back with a smile which caused her to softly smile back. "Um. Uh, th-thanks for last night" she stuttered out "it's not a problem" He said as he nodded.

Lydia pulled away from his body and sit up on the bed. Jack did the same thing as well and already they both felt the cold breeze making them miss each other's warmth. 

"I should get going" she whispers and Jack's face fallen a bit. He doesn't want her to go he want her to stay in by his side but sadly that moment has come to an end. 

"Yeah. Of course" Jack said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Lydia got out of the cover and walked towards the door. Once she opened it she looked back and said "I hope we can do this again but in different situation next time" then walked out of the room. 

___________

Lydia's POV

I was just staring at the cracked mirror just staring back at myself and just think. Thinking about how powerful I am. Just one little snap from me and everything breaks. The supernatural actually exists. I'm the most powerful creature alive.

My thought were interrupted but a knock on my door. "Come in" I called out breaking the eye contact with myself as they opened it. "Hey Lydia" Sam walked in with a pile of clothing in his hands "hey Sam" I greeted back.

"Here, I figured you want to change your clothes and I saw them laying around" Sam handed me the clothes. "Thanks Sam" I said with a soft smile which he returned. 

He glance over at the mirror all confused but didn't question about it. "I had a bad dream and I guess my powers were a bit out of control" I lied. He nodded slightly "you wanna talk about it?" he asked. "I rather not" I said looking up at him and he send me a small sympathy smile.

He walked towards the door and was about to walk out but turned back around and faced me. "I'm sorry what I said back at the motel" he started. "I was mad at Dean and I dragged you into this and caused you to disappear. I don't think you're evil. You are one of us." Sam finished. 

A smile approached my face as I got out of my bed and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged back "I forgive you" I said to him before letting him go. 

__________

I changed into the pile of clothes that Sam gave to me. A black tank top with green greens and to top it all off an oversize red flannel. I still have my shoes all this time which is okay. The sleeves of the flannel were rolled up to my elbows and the ends of the flannel stopped at mid thigh. 

"You look like a Winchester" I quickly turn around and Jesse was there with his arms folded across his chest. I look at my mirror and I do look like the brothers which I thought it was cool.

In the corner of my eye Jesse was staring at the broken mirror "you know that 7 years of bad luck" I heard him snickered which caused me to look at him. "Can I fix it?" I asked "of course you can fix it" he said.

"You're the Dark One" Jesse said and I slowly nodded. I hated that title. I don't want to be this thing. I don't want this power. I'm dangerous and I hate it. 

A knock interrupted my train thought and I just realize that Jesse disappeared. I opened the door and Dean was on the other side. 

"Hey Dean" I greeted him "Hey Lydia. I was about to head out for a case" Dean said. "A case?" my eyebrows furrowed "Hunting case with a old friend of ours" He said. 

"Oh" I simply said "I'm still new to this" I finished. "Ok kiddo, Sam is gonna stay here with you and Jack" He said and I nodded. "Ok just be safe. I don't wanna lose anyone" I said which caused him to smile. 

"No matter how many times I die I always come back" He said with a soft chuckle. "Bye Dean" I said and confused on what he said before I pulled him in a hug. "Bye Lydia" He said as he returned the hug then he left. 

I watched him walk away then when I saw him turn the corner I left to go see Jack. 

__________

3RD POV

Jack was just watching the video that his mother made for him and he has been replying it since the minute Sam gave it to him. He admires her features and her voice was so angelic and love her even more than before. 

Lydia was about to knock but she heard a female voice and listen to her words. "You are who you choose to be. And I know you're going to be okay. God, you are going to be. Amazing. You have an angel watching over you" Lydia smile at those words. 

Jack is amazing. Jack is kind. Jack is a gentleman. Jack is funny. Jack is adorable. Jack is loveable. Jack deserves more.... Jack deserves more than me. Lydia's thoughts were running through her head so she took a step away from door and met up with Sam. 

__________

"I called you guys here so we can both train" Sam said to Lydia and Jack and he was holding two sharpen pencils and set it down on the table. "Train me? For what?" Jack spoke out and Lydia agreed with him. 

"I've seen what you both can do. Both of you are powerful but you need to be able to control it. Focus" Sam said before he place the two pencil in front of Jack and Lydia. They both nodded finally getting the reason why. 

"What happens if nothing happens or I hurt someone?" Lydia speaks out in a bit worried. "Then me and Jack will be there for you. And this training will help you to control it" Sam said giving Lydia and smile.

She felt a bit relaxed but she still a bit worried for Jack's and Sam's safety. Jesse's words from the past isn't helping her right now. She doesn't want to hurt anyone especially Jack. 

"See this pencil" Sam said grabbing one of the pencil and waving it around in front of the two young adults and they both nodded. "Move it with your mind" Sam said before setting it down. 

"Easy" Lydia heard a voice behind her but she didn't turn or give Jesse any attention. Jack and Lydia began to focus on the pencil.

___________

"Come on. Just move the damn pencil" Jesse groan as Lydia tried to move it but nothing happens and the same thing was going on with Jack. "I can't" both Jack and Lydia said to Sam. 

"I'm useless" Jack said out of no where and Lydia immediately shook her head. "You're not" Lydia protest "yes he is" Jesse said behind her once more which made her hands turns into a fist. 

"Alright. When you use your powers, what was it like?" Sam asked and Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the pencil. Jack was looking for an answer then he shook his head and looked at Sam and glancing at Lydia. "It was like breathing. Blinking." which made Lydia and Sam on confused.

"Even with Asmodeus? It just happened?" Sam asked and Lydia's face fallen a bit when she remember what she did to Asmodeus but he deserve it. She snapped out when Jack yelled out a no. 

No? Why not?" Sam asked him "Because I don't want to! I can't do this and you keep staring at me! Just waiting!" Jack exclaims. Sam looked at him "he's weak. He's useless. He's not powerful enough." Lydia's fist clench tighter. 

"What can I say. You're worse than him. You're more pathetic than him is that makes me feel sorta bad for you" Jesse laughed out and Lydia's eyes stared to water. Jesse reminds her so much of her father and it scares her. 

"Lydia" a hand landed on her shoulder which caused her to jump a bit. She looked up to see Jack with a worried face. He slowly kneeled down in front of her and saw her eyes watery. The same image of her crying from last night flashed through his mind. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked as he slowly put his hands on the side of her face. Sam looked at him with worried and happiness. Worried about Lydia but happy to see them interact. Sam notice the look in Jack's eyes whenever he says Lydia's name and whenever she in the same room as Jack. 

Jack looks at Lydia the same way when Sam looked at Jessica. Love. 

"Yeah. I'm okay" she whispers "are you sure?" Jack asked as he run his thumb across her cheek. She nods and gave him a soft smile. Her right hand went up and grab his right hand and just holds it. Sam felt him smiling softly at the sight. 

"I'm going to get some food. So you and Lydia stay here and when I get back we can try again" Sam spoke out to them. Lydia looked at him and gave him a nod while Jack just continue to look at her. Sam left the room not before glancing back at them. "I ship it" He whispers as he left the room. 

__________

When Sam left the room Lydia looked back at Jack and saw him already staring at her. Lydia cheeks turn rosy and looked down at their hands. "This feels nice" Jack just blurted out which made Lydia snapped her head up. 

Her cheeks became a bit more red and her smile widen more showing her pearl teeth. Jack loves her smile, her eyes, her hair, her personality and everything. "It does feels nice" she responded and made Jack smile. 

Jesse looked at them and he remember his spouse before he turned the Dark One. Jesse looked at them one more time before disappearing.

"You're not useless" Lydia said barely above a whisper "you're everything" Jack smile widen when he heard her words. It meant everything to him. "You're everything too" Jack said and Lydia looked into his ocean eyes and her smile got bigger if it was possible. 

They just stayed in that positions for a while.

_________ 

Sam sat down with a book in his hands in front a computer. He glanced at it instead of the two most powerful being on the screen but they weren't there. Sam quickly got out of his seat and run down the room that they were held in. 

"Jack! Lydia!" Sam began to yelled out "Jack! Lydia!" he continue to yell then he reach to the room. He ran in there and saw both of them sitting in a corner of the room holding each other's hands. 

"Jack Lydia, what are you doing?" Sam asked them a bit out of breath. They both hold up their pencils "we moved the pencil" they both said. "Look, I know this isn't fun" Sam started but Jack cut him off "No, this is the opposite of fun".

"Okay. Why is it so hard? I seen both of you throw people across the room and I've been thrown across the room by you Jack and you opened the gates of hell. I saw what you did twice to the demons back that the motel and to Asmodeus Lydia. Now there's nothing" Sam said to both of them. 

"It makes sense that I'm evil" Jack said and Lydia squeeze his hand as a disagreement. "I'm literally called the Dark One. It makes sense that I'm evil" Lydia spoke and Jack did the same action that Lydia did to him.

"What?" Sam asked "please. Just go away" Jack said. "No why did you say you're evil Jack? Lydia?" Sam asked. "Dean see it" Jack hesitant because he notice how close Dean and Lydia has been. 

Once Jack's words leaves his mouth her face turn towards him so fast. "That's why he said" Jack stop to glance at Lydia and he said anger written all over her face. "He said he'll kill me" Jack finishes and he looked away from Lydia.

All of sudden Lydia's pencil flew out of her hand to the wall and stabbed the wall. Jack and Sam looked at the pencil then on Lydia. 

Lydia looked at the pencil and let go of Jack's hand and left the room. She was walking towards her room she is just looking down her hands. "I'm dangerous" Lydia whispers and went inside her room.

__________

Lydia heard the door open and close which mean Dean returned from his hunt. Lydia went out her room and took the long way to meet up Dean. She was about to walk in the room where the brothers were at but realize that they were arguing.

"No Dean. He's messed up because of you" she heard Sam said and a little chuckle from Sam. "Dean, you said you'd to kill him" Sam said and made Lydia angry again but not as angry to put a pencil to a wall. 

"It wasn't exactly like that" Dean said "then how exactly was it?" Sam asked him. "I told him the truth. See you think you can use this freak. But I know how it ends and it ends bad" Dean said to his brother. 

Jack isn't a freak. Jack shouldn't be treated this way. Lydia thoughts in her head were running as the argument went one. The three didn't know that Jack was listening in as well. "I didn't" Sam said "what?" Dean asked.

"I didn't end bad. When I was a freak. I was drinking demon blood" Sam explained to Dean. "Come on man. That was totally different." Dean spoke. 

"Was it? You could've put a bullet in me! Dad told you to put a bullet in me! But you didn't. You saved me!" Sam exclaims. "So help me save him and Lydia too" Sam said.

"You deserve to be saved! Same with Lydia! but he doesn't!" Dean yelled and Jack is becoming more sad by the second. "Yes, he does. Of course he does!" Sam yelled back. " Look, I know you think you can use him for some inter dimensional can opener which is fine. But don't act like you care about him. Because you only care about what he can do for you. If you wanna pretend, well that's fine. But me? I can hardly look at the kid. Because when I do all I see is all the people we lost" Dean told his brother and it hurt both Lydia and Jack. 

"Mom took that shot on Lucifer! It wasn't his fault" Sam yelled. "What about Cas?" Dean said. "What about Cas?" Sam asked "he manipulated him. He made him promise. He said a paradise on Earth and Cas bought it" Dean yelled back. 

Jack looked down and Lydia continue listening and was hoping that Jack is not listening to him. But she was so wrong. 

"Cas bought it and you know what it got him? It got him dead. Now you are able to forget that but I cant" Dean finished yelling. Jack took a minute and whispers "Castiel" as his eyes turn gold. Dean, Lydia and Jack was about to leave till Sam spoke. 

"You told me that you were gonna kill Lydia" which made all three freeze.

______________________________________

Wattpad account is angieis_weirdo.


	11. TEN

Flashback

Dean's POV

Sammy and I were walking out of the of the cabin after Jack knocked us out. My mind went to Bobby and what he said. I took in those words and thought about the Dark One that Bobby mention.

"The Dark One" Sam looked at me. "Huh?" Sam said "The Dark One is here" I said louder. "Oh yeah" he said.

"Cas is gone. Mom is gone. Satan's kid is on the lose. We have the Dark One that's gonna bit us in the ass!" I exclaiming. "Once we get Jack I'm gonna find them and I will kill them. Whatever it takes!" I said before getting into my car.

___________

Lydia's POV

My heart stopped beating for a second and my breathe got caught in my throat. Kill me? Dean was gonna kill me? Why? I thought he cared. He was going to kill me. 

"Dean, you told me you were going to kill her!" Sam got louder which made flinch a bit. "Remember. Whatever it takes! Remember Dean!" I lean my body against the wall as I close my eyes. 

"Of course I remember Sam! I know what I said!" Dean shouted before I twist my wrist and black smoke surrounded me. Once the black smoke cleared I was in my room and a tear went down my cheek. 

"God damnit" I whispered as my body turned into a ball on the bed. Dean wants to kill me. He was the first to help me. He was the first to care for me but now I guess it's all fake. 

____________

3rd POV 

"Of course I remember Sam! I know what I said!" Dean shouted at his brother and his mind went back to that day. Dean thought the Dark One was gonna be evil and ruthless just like the last one from Bobby's world but Lydia is not evil. 

Jack was listening to their conversation and his chest hurts when Sam said that Dean wanted to kill Lydia. He wants to go find Lydia and be with her at this very moment. 

Jack thought Dean cared for her. Dean treat her better than Jack. He didn't care anymore about Dean killing him but for him to even hurt Lydia made him angry. 

"I thought she was gonna be a cold blooded killer but she's not. I regret saying that-". "But you don't regret saying that to Jack" Sam cut off Dean. 

Silence filled the room and Jack stood there few a second before walking away. 

"I was wrong about Lydia. End of the conversation" Dean said before leaving the room.  
____________

A knock was heard a Lydia's door which made her heart skip a beat. She was scared. She was scared that Dean was on the other side of the door and was going to finish the job. A knock was heard again and a voice was heard.

"Lydia it's Jack" which made her eyes widened. Lydia got out of bed and look at herself through the mirror and quickly wipe the tears away but it didn't stop nothing. She was still hurting and confused about what she heard. 

She walked over to the door and slowly open the door. Jack looked at her and the image of her crying at his door from that night flashed in his mind. "He was gonna kill me" Lydia said and Jack immediately pulled her in his arm. "He was gonna kill me" she repeated "whatever it takes" Jack's grip tighten and Lydia's head against his neck. 

"Dean is gonna kill me because I'm dangerous-". "No you're not and I won't let Dean hurt you" Jack cut her off. He pulled away from the hug and grabbed her hand and guide her to her bed. They both laid down and cuddle up to each other as the same position as that night. 

"I will never let anyone hurt you" Jack whispers and Lydia closed her eyes and went to a deep sleep. Jack looked around her room and saw the cracked mirror. His eyebrows furrowed in confused and he continue staring at it. 

He carefully put Lydia aside and slipped out of the bed and just stared at the mirror. A little sigh come out of Lydia which caused Jack to look at her. He made his way over to her and notice at a part of her hair is covering her face. He carefully moved the hair away and gently place his thumb on her face. 

But once he touched her he saw a little girl with a bruise on her face just staring at him. Her long messy strawberry blonde hair was down to her waist and her clothing was an overall with a yellow and red shirt underneath it. In a blink of an eye the little girl turn to Lydia all grown up. Still the same clothes and bruise but her hair wasn't as long as the little girl. 

"Stay away from me" She said before Jack quickly pulled away from Lydia. He was breathing a bit heavily but got his breathing back to normal. "I'm not leaving" Jack muttered before getting back to bed with her. 

Little did Jack know that Lydia powers made him see that. 

____________

Lydia's POV

It was the next morning and I told Jack that I needed some time to process what happened last night. It was a lot to handle. Should I leave? Should I stay? I can't leave Jack.

"You should snap his neck" Jesse said and I looked around but he's nowhere to be found. Till my eyes landed on the mirror and he was just there just staring at me.

"I told you. I won't kill" I said before going towards the broken mirror. His image was perfectly seen through the mirror as for mine all the tiny pieces made me look weird.

"Sooner or later you will break that promise" he said. "I don't break promises" I said then a knock interrupt our conversation.

I look at the mirror one more time and he had disappeared. I walked over to the door thinking it was Jack. But once I opened it my eyes widened and went to shut the door.

"Woah kiddo, it's just me" Dean said blocking the door. "I know" I said before shutting the door again but once again he blocked.

"Ok, what's wrong with me?" Dean questioned "what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" I said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Dean said confused. He walked in the room and I glared at him.

"You said you were gonna kill me!" I yelled out. Then the sound of glass hitting the floor made our heads turn. The glass from the mirror was scattered all around the floor.

I turn my attention to Dean and he was avoiding any sort of eye contact. "You were gonna kill me" I whispered.

"How much did you heard?" Dean asked. "That you lost people. Jack doesn't deserve to be save. Which I must say he deserves it 100 percent also you will not kill him he's innocent. I won't let hurt him at all. Then Sam said that you were going to kill me" I said.

"Nothing after?" He asked and I responded "just like a second then I left".

"I thought you were different. Bad different. I haven't even met you and I told myself I was gonna kill the Dark One." I looked down to my feet as he continue.

"I lost people that night. And I continue to lose more. You are not what I thought you were. You are the complete opposite on what I have imagine" Dean said.

I bit my bottom lip processing what he just said. I get that he was grieving over his losses and he was angry.

I look up and in his eyes held a lot of regret. "I forgive you" Dean had a small smile "if" I paused.

"What is it?" He asked "you take it easy on Jack and don't say that you are gonna kill him" he just stared at me for a minute.

He let out a sigh "fine" I smiled.

"Good" I said.

_____________________________________________

Wattpad account is angieis_weirdo.


	12. ELEVEN

Lydia's POV

I walked into the main hall and found Dean staring at the computer and Sam greeted me with a nod which I returned. After the conversation between Dean and I it's been a bit weird. After he said he was going to kill me and I confronted him about it, I forgived him. I get that he thought I was going to be someone different. 

Sam cleared his throat which caught my attention "what you, uh, working on?" he asked Dean. "Dead guy in Madison. Police said it was a home invasion but neighbor claims that she saw Vic's dead wife leaving the crime scene" Dean respond.

"Let's check it out" Sam said and I looked at both of them confused. "What about me and Jack?" I asked. "She's right. You ready to ditch him? What you wanna do? Leave him in a ring of holy oil with some Netflix and a frozen pizza?" Dean said sarcastically and I gave him a look.

"No actually I thought we could bring him and Lydia along" Sam said glancing at me. "Hell no. The adventure in babysitting the antichrist? No thank you" Dean said with a scoff which caused me to nudge him. He gave me his bitch face which I returned.

"Dean we cant hide us forever" I said and Sam nodded "and you know, just keep them cooped up here. It's not working" Sam say to him. "Yeah, it does actually. You wanna know why? Because as long as he's here, he's not out there doing God knows what. So what. Does this mean that your plan for bringing mom back isn't working? Because I'll say it again. Mom is dead, Sam. Lucifer ripped out her heart. Now, the sooner you can wrap your head around it that then the sooner we can all move on" Dean exclaims.

"Dean" I whispered and he glanced at me. "Right now I just want to kill some dead guy's dead wife" he sighed. "Dean, that isn't what this is about. Jack and Lydia needs to get out. They need some fresh air. We all do. They are good kids. Just give them a chance. Give him a chance. Please, for me" Sam pleaded. Dean looked at Sam then me and back at Sam. 

"Fine" Dean said and I gave him a small smile. 

_____________

"Agent Boham, Agent Seger, Special Agent Anderson- these all are you?" Jack asked the brothers as he flipped through the fake badges. "Yeah sometimes" Sam said before I took some of the fake badges into my hands. 

"I thought lying was wrong" Jack said confused which caused me to look at Sam then at Jack. My stare lingered on Jack and just think all the things he has done for me. Staying over those nights, the hand holding, comforting and just him helping me. He felt me staring at him so he turn to me and stare back. We stared for a few seconds then I looked away blushing and the corner of my eye I saw a smile appeared on his face. 

Dean saw their interaction through the view mirror and rolled his eyes. "Alright, here we go. Victim was Bailey. His wife, Erica died six months ago from a heart thing out of the blue. Question is why did she come back from the dead and knife his ass?" Dean asked as he looked through the victims file. 

"Would love to see that" my head turn towards my right and saw Jesse in the window. The boys notice the sudden movement and look towards what she's looking at but saw nothing. I looked away from Jesse and notice all the boys staring at me. 

"What?" I asked as they stared at me for a few second then went back to normal. "People come back?" Jack asked the boys. "When people die and their soul cant move on-" "They are called ghosts and hang around makes them go looney tunes. They go crazy" Dean cut off Sam.

"Yeah, the question is, since when does a ghost kill somebody and walk out the front door?" Sam question the case. I look towards the door that was crossed out with yellow police tape. 

Dean nodded and said "maybe it's a revenant". "Wait, what's a revenant?" Jack asked towards the brothers. "A revenant is like uh a zombie" Sam answered and both Jack and I nodded. 

"Hey, there is our witness" Dean nodded towards a woman before he set down the files. "Lydia, Jack, we're gonna go talk to the witness. Go check out the crime scene" Sam said and Jack's face to lit up which was adorable. I wasn't to stoke to be near a crime scene but if this is my life I have to roll with it. 

Jack opened the door but was immediately by Dean which made both me and Jack confused about Dean's action. He went down and looked at us, well he looked passed me and his eyes landed on Jack. My mind went back to my and Dean's conversation when he agreed that was gonna take it easy on Jack. I didn't see no difference. It looked like Dean is treating him worse now than before. 

"You stay, sit" Dean said mainly to Jack then he turn to me "you too Lydia" then he walked away. Jack lean back against the seat as he took a deep breath. He looked miserable. I just don't get why Dean hates him. I wanna help him then it popped in my head. 

I looked at the brothers and they seem distracted by the witness. I grab his hand which made him look at me before I open the car door. "What are you doing?" Jack asked "we are checking out the crime scene like Sam said" I said then stepping out of the car. 

Of course with our hands gripping each other I drag him along. "But Dean said" Jack worriedly said "yeah I heard but we are listening to Sam" I said before ripping the police tape off the doorway. "Are we allow to do this?" Jack asked as we walked in the house "are Sam and Dean allowed to be fake FBI?" I shot back.

I notice a red stain spot on the floor and Jack notice it as well. "Hey, look around here. I'm gonna look around the house" I said and he looked into my eyes then looked down to our hands. He looked like he was hesitant but he let go of my hand and gently put it on my side. "Be safe" Jack said and I nodded then I walked further into the house. 

I felt his eyes on me but disappeared when I was out of his sight. I was in a bit narrowed white hallway and there was pictures about I'm guessing the dead wife and husband. There was three room and I check two them when I was going down the hall. 

At the end of the hall the was a window and it looked like it was the side of the house and all I saw was trees and plants. I checked the last room and it appeared to be a bathroom and there was nothing unusual about it so I exit it.

I looked at once more outside and I saw Jesse just staring at me with his cold brown eyes but they look more dead. I close my eyes and shook my head which usually makes him disappear but when I open my eyes he was still there. 

"Real funny Jesse" I muttered "I'm right here" I heard his cold voice said which made me look at the reflection of the window and he was standing behind me. I spun around so fast to face him "if you're here then how are you at..." My voice trailed off and I notice that 'Jesse' who was outside was gone. "There" I finished. 

He looked at me confused "what are you talking about?" Jesse questioned me but our conversation was cut short by me hearing the boy's voices in the living room.

______________________________________


	13. TWELVE

Lydia's POV

"Where's Lydia?" I heard Dean's voice boom throughout the room and I sighed. "Right here" I called out behind the boys and I can see the relief in Jack and Dean's face. But in Dean's eyes they hold anger and I knew it was because of our action.

"I told you both to stay in the car!" Dean yelled and Jack stiffed up. I knew he was afraid of Dean and for Dean to be mad made Jack even more scared of him. "What the hell were you doing?" Dean asked Jack angrily. 

"I'm trying to help out" Jack respond slowly and try not to make Dean more anger. Dean glared at him more "how is this helping out?" Dean yelled out "Dean" me and Sam said at the same time. Sam turn towards us "Thank you Jack and Lydia. Did you find anything?" He asked. 

Jack looked down at the bloodstain "just this" he said which caused Dean to slap his arms to his side. Jack closed his eyes a second and I just simply grabbed his hand and hopefully it relaxes him. He looked at our hand and his body was less tense. He guided his thumb across the top of my hand which he always does.

I looked at his face and his face still have sadness written all over his face which made my face drop a bit. Sam notice my and Jack's expression and quickly pulled out a device I'm guessing. "Uh. Jack, Lydia look. This is an EMF meter. When a spirit or a ghost they put out an electromagnetic interference and if there is one here then this will tell us" Sam explained to us. 

"There are no ghost here" in the corner my eye I saw Jesse looking around the room. I paid no attention and just focus on Sam as he scan the room. The EMF meter was making soft noises then Jesse was fully in my sight, just walking around. I looked away from Sam and my eyes train on Jesse. Jack notices me staring at Jesse and looked at me confused because I'm the only one who can see him. I felt him softly squeeze my hand which made me snap out of my stare. 

Jack stared at me a bit then put his attention to Sam "what is it saying?" Jack asked Sam. Jesse caught my attention once more as he walked up to Sam and suddenly put his arm through him. Of course no one sees this but me and I just glared at him. 

"It's saying it's a revenant" Dean answered that made me ripped my attention away from Jesse "we gotta check her grave" he said to Sam. I heard Jesse laughing as he put through Sam once more. 

"Come on " Sam said as he nodded towards tot he door then walked out and Dean followed. Jesse pouted when Sam walked away "I was having fun" he said. I felt another squeeze on my hand and my eyes connected with bright blue sparkling eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked and I glance at the same spot that Jesse was at but I found that he wasn't there. "Yeah" I said "you sure?" he asked and I nodded. 

________________

We are at a graveyard at night and alone, did I mention we are at a graveyard. "Alright, you said you want to help. So dig" Dean said before he threw a shovel at Jack which he caught thankfully. I wasn't comfortable being on a grave and digging in it. Jack and I looked at each other and look down at the grave.

Jack started digging into the grave and Dean walked away with Sam on his trail. "I'm sorry about Dean" I said and he looked up at me. "It's not your fault Lyds" Jack said with a small smile. I smiled at the nickname he gave me. 

He saw my smile and his got bigger "what?" "You called me Lyds" I said and his face falls a bit. "You don't like it?" Jack asked worriedly "no it's just no one has called me that" I answer and his face lit up again. "Oh" Jack said and I let out a small laugh. 

_________________

While Jack was digging the grave and I took the turn to dig into it but Jack quickly took over. Once he was finish he opened the grave all of us saw a dead woman's corpse which smelled horrible by the way. 

"alright, so we are back to ghost" Dean said "yeah" Sam said agreeing to Dean. "A body ruled out revenant. I don't get it. I mean a ghost that won't show up on EMF? It doesn't make any sense" Sam said. 

Sam hold out his hand out for Jack which he took and Sam bring Jack out of the grave then Jack stood next to me. "Yeah, but what does these days?" Dean asked before he brought out salt and pouring it on the dead body. "I mean, we got portals to apocalyptic world. We got shapeshifting demons and to top it all off we have The Dark one. We are dealing with the whole set of tiddlywinks. I say we do what we have to do" Dean says. 

"Is my mother a ghost?" Jack asked and Sam responded "no we burn the body". "That's right and what gets burned stays dead" Dean said before throwing a lit match into the grave. 

_______________

It was the next day and Dean made Jack get some food as wait outside of the building for Sam. I was about to go with Jack but I think I should talk with Dean. "Why are you being so hard on Jack?" I asked facing him. Dean rolled his eyes and sigh with annoys "I don't know what you are talking about?" Dean said.

"You said you were gonna go easy on him. Dean, he's not the bad guy" I said nodding towards Jack. He sighs once more as he avoid making eye contract with me. Then a few seconds later Sam come out of the building "where's Jack?" Sam asked both of us. "Across the street" I said "Food run" Dean finishes and Sam looked at me and I pointed at Dean. I looked around to see anyone that is looking at us and I saw no one and the boys are too busy bickering at each other.

"Dean, he's not our intern. I asked you to keep an eye on Jack and Lydia" Dean said before I twisted me wrist and black smoke surrounded me. Once the smoke cleared up I was behind the food truck that Jack was at. Once again I look around to see anyone saw me and no one saw. 

I walked around the food truck and I saw Jack getting the food. I stood next to him and he was too focus on not dropping the food "need so help" Jack jumped and he dropped a drink. I quickly caught it before it hit the ground. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" I said "it's okay Lyds" Jack chuckled softly. 

His smile appeared on his face as I help him with the stuff. "I thought you were with Dean" Jack said "Dean has Sam and you look like you needed help" I said. I took the drinks from him and I caught him glancing at Dean. "I know that you want him to like you, I told him that you're not the bad guy" I said with sympathy. "I know. You and Sam keeps saying that but Dean says otherwise" Jack told me. 

"Don't listen to Dean" I said "what the hell Lydia!" Dean yelled. I looked at Dean and took a quick glance at Jack. Jack was looking down slouching a bit and I knew he was blaming himself that I got in trouble with Dean. "What? I was helping out Jack" I said gesturing towards Jack who has the food. 

"He looked like he got it" Dean said before turn to Jack "what took you so long?" he asked Jack. "The man in front of me wanted extra kraut but the hot dog didn't have any so he got angry" Jack explained. Dean took a bite of his hot dog "cool story" he said. 

"Let's say that Hannibal chick is in a medium right? She's talking to spirits. She pissing them off somehow. A ghost shows up, notches a kill and takes off" Dean said and Sam nodded agreeing on what Dean is saying. "Yeah but then what? Once it's gone no EMF" Sam says and mention what happened in the house. 

"This woman can talk to ghost?" Jack asked "if she's the real deal. Mediums can do all freaky stuff" Dean answered. "Alright. Let's say you're right, we can't go as FBI. Not with doctor confidentially" Sam said.

"So we have to go in something else" Dean said as he looked at all of us.

________________

"This is a dumb idea" Dean said as we all get off the car and walked towards the building. "Just follow my lead" Sam told us. "Yeah, the doctor is going to eat our livers with some favorite beans and a bottle of Chianti" Dean said sarcastically. 

We walked up the stairs and we saw a man coming out of the building then said a hello as he gave a smile to all of us. Well most of us. Once he got to me his smile disappeared and his eyes cloud with fear. I stared at him confused and touched my face to see if anything is on my face but I felt nothing. 

He walked passed us then Jack turned towards him "hello" Jack said to the man with a smile. The man gave him a fake smile then glanced at me before walking away. As the man walks away "come on Jack" I said as I hold my hand out for him to grab which he did then we walked inside. 

"Hello?" Sam called out "can I help you?" a man asked "we are here to see the doc" Sam told the man. "Oh. I'm sorry. You caught us right at the end of our day" the man reply. "Maybe tomorrow?" the man suggested.

"No, today is good like right now" Dean said angrily. I look over at Jack "hey, I'm going to use the bathroom okay?" I said and he nodded. I walked down one of the halls and after 5 minutes looking for it I finally find it. 

I went in the bathroom just to clear my head. Everything is kind of a lot. We are on a hunting trip for a creature that is killing people then we went to the crime scene, digging into someone's grave and to top it all off Dean is treating Jack worse than before. Bu the only thing that has been in my head all day was the two Jesses that I saw in the house.

______________________________________


	14. THIRTEEN

Lydia's POV

I looked at the mirror then turn on the sink. I splash some water to my face that made my mind a bit clear. "Jesse get your ass down here" I muttered not wanting anyone to hear outside of the bathroom. "I'm kind of shocked right now Morales. You want to talk to me" I turn away and see him with his usual smirk on his face. 

"How can you be in two places at once?" I asked and he raised one eyebrow "easy. Just thinking about another you in a place then-" "no, I mean you" I cut off Jesse. He looked at me confused "me?" Jesse pointed at himself. "No the wall" I sarcastically said and he rolled his eyes.

"I can't be in two places at once. I don't have the power to do anything really" Jesse said "I'm just in your head and that's it" Jesse continued "I can't do anything physical outside your mind" he finished. 

"Then why did I see you outside of the house just staring at me yesterday?" I asked him "I wasn't outside no house. You said my name and I appeared, that's all." Jesse told me and I sighed. 

"Perhaps maybe it's him" Jesse suggested and I froze for a minute. "No" I muttered as I shook my head in denial "it's not him" I whispered. I turn towards the mirror and shook my head once again. 

"I haven't seen him in years" I told Jesse "I know. Maybe he's come back" Jesse said and I look at him through the mirror. "I refuse to believe it" I said "after all these years, he finally shows up now" I finished saying. 

"You have to believe it" Jesse said and I shook my head. "I don't believe it" I said "It's him" Jesse said which made me angry. "I don't believe" I repeated "I know deep down you believe it's him and you want to rip his heart out of his chest." Jesse said which made my fist clench. He sounds and look like him and it made it seem like he's here in this room with me. 

I didn't say anything to Jesse "you say you're not evil but the things you would do to him are catastrophic. You want to kill him!" Jesse yelled and my fist smashed against the mirror and I face him less than a second. "Enough!" I yelled but voice had gotten deeper and sounded like a mixer of my voice and a really deep and raspy voice. 

Jesse smiled as he grabbed my shoulder and turn me around to face the now broken mirror. My eyes were completely black with long black veins went down my face and my skin was a few shades lighter. I looked like a ghost. I look like a monster. It terrifies me.

I stare at myself a bit longer then the veins beings to fade up and the black from my eyes slowly disappears. My skin went back to my normal color and just like that I looked normal. Jesse leaned down a bit and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Believe it" Jesse whispers into my ear before pointing at me then disappearing. 

I knew he wasn't just talking about my dad, he was talking about me as well. 

I looked down at my hand and there was sherds of glass piercing my skin but I didn't feel anything really. Just a pinch. I notice my blood was the color of dark red, it was black. I watched as it good down my hand and drip to the floor. 

I took a deep breath and grab the biggest piece and pulled it out. I place the glass in the sink and that wound healed. No marks nor scar. I took out the rest of the glass out of my hand and the wounds all healed. I turn on the sink once more and wash of the blood on my hands and clean the floor. 

__________________

After the whole bathroom ancient I look around trying to find the boys then I stopped at the door "And if you don't do anything about it then that's your business but you're aiming it at everyone in your life" I heard a woman's voice through the walls. 

I knocked at the door and waited a few seconds then it opened it. I connected with blue eyes and I saw relief. "Hey Jack" I said and he moved aside smiling at me. I looked over to the female and once she saw me she brutally stood up from her seat. 

I notice that Dean was in the room as well but no Sam. We all looked at her confused by her action. "Who is she?" The lady said scared "I can feel it" she continued. "Feel what?" Dean asked the woman as he stood up too. "Something dark is coming from her" the woman said as she pointed at me. 

My eyebrows furrowed "what are you?" I asked getting closer to the woman but she took a step back. Sam busted through the doors with his gun pointing at the woman "she's a shapeshifter!" Sam yelled out. Dean pulled out his gun and Jack stepped in front of me, protecting me from the creature.

"No! No" the woman yelled out as she puts her hands up. "I found hair and teeth" Sam said "you must have shed your skin a couple hours ago" Sam finished saying. "And here I thought she was just annoying" Dean spoke out. I looked over at Jack and he looked confused "what's going on?" Jack asked. 

"Doc's a monster. She killed her patient" Dean replies "No! No, no" the woman yelled out once more. "I am what you say but I have never killed anyone" the woman defends for herself. "Then what are you doing here?" Sam asked "I'm helping people, my patients. I shift into the person that they have lost, so they can see them one last time. So they can say goodbye" she explained. 

"Well, Wes Bailey and Gloria Simon are dead" Dean said coldly. The woman looked at us with shock "what?" She said. I guessing she didn't know about the deaths. "Gloria was killed by her son or what looked like her son" Dean said. "Three nights ago, Wes was killed by someone who looked like his dead wife" Sam said.

"I have an alibi for Wes. I volunteer at a woman's shelter downtown. I was there that night. You can call them" the lady says. The brothers didn't lower their guns. "I know you guys are hunters but please I'm telling you the truth" she said.

____________________

Dean was outside of the room checking if her alibi was correct and a few minutes later he came back to the room. "Alibi checks out" Dean said "what?" Sam asked before the woman relaxes. "Yeah. I'm surprised too" Dean said.

Sam looked towards the woman "well if you're not doing it then who is?" Sam asked the woman. There was a few seconds of silence then her eyes widened "Oh god, I think I know" the lady said before taking out a box from her drawer. 

"Hey" Sam called out to her but she ignored him and search in the box. Then she pulled out a photograph of a man and gave it to the brothers. "His name is Buddy. When we got together, I was young and stupid. He's a shapeshifter like me. The only one I had ever met other than my mother. But he liked hurting people" she explains to us. 

"Did he hurt you?" Jack said and she nodded as an answer to his question. "I left. Change my face, my name. Buddy wouldn't just hurt people. He'd ruin their lives. He said he likes to see the look on their face when they realized they had nothing left. What I'm doing here. I know it can't make up for what he. What we did but I'm trying" the woman sighs at the end.

Once again it went silent again then I spoke up "if Buddy is doing this, he's targeting your patients" the boys looked at me. "So who else has access to this office, your notes, your appointments?" I asked.

"Patients and staff are in here all day" she replies. "If you had to pick one" Dean said "uh. Tom, my assistant" she answers.

"I'll check it out" Dean said to us "I'll come with" Jack said following him. "Uh" Dean glance at me and Sam and we gave him a look. Dean sighs in defeat "fine, whatever" he said before walking out.

Jack looked at me "be safe" he said to me and I gave him a smile. "You too Jack" I said back at him before he walked following Dean.

____________________

I sit down looking around the room, bored. In the corner of my eye I can see the woman glance at me. I looked down at my left hand and I can see the very faded trails of my now black blood.

I heard someone sighed and felt my seat shift a bit. I look at my side and saw the woman staring at me. "I'm Mia" she greeted "Lydia" I respond.

"You know I was a creature first. How?" She asked. "So far the ones cam feel my power are supernatural creature" I said.

She nodded understanding "what are you?" She asked and I sighed. "I'm supposedly called The Dark One" I answer. She furrowed her eyebrows "I never heard anything about The Dark One" she said.

"It's a complicated story" I paused "but long story short my power came from another world that was being flying around for centuries. Then once the power went to this world, it needed a right host to hold the power and that person is me" I stated.

She let out air taking in the information that I just gave her. "How are you doing?". And I was about to reply but I was interrupt by Sam as he let out a big sigh.

"What?" Mia asked then Sam walked over to the computer. "Dean says Tom is in the clear" Sam replied. "How do you know?" She asked as I got up from my seat.

"He handed him a silver dollar, didn't burn. Turns out your assistant is just a nice guy with five cats" Sam said and she nodded. Mia looked over at Sam "what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm scrubbing you're surveillance cam footage. If anyone's eyes flare" Sam trailed off. "Then they are the shifter" Mia finished his sentence.

I looked over Sam shoulder to look at the footage "so tell me. How exactly does this work with your patients? You show up as their dead relatives and they think what?" Sam asked her. "Honestly. They don't really care. They chalk it up to hypnotism, a lucid dream. They explain it away because at the end of the day, they get to say goodbye" she says. "And that work?" Sam questioned.

"We're hardwired to want closure. You know? You never got a chance to say goodbye either, did you?" She asked. I looked at the man in the surveillance and it was the same guy who looked scared of me.

Wait, he was scared of me. He turned around and his eyes glowed. I told Sam's shoulder "hey, look" I said pointing towards the guy. Sam zoomed in to get a better look on his face and his eyes were glowing white.

"Who's that?" I asked Mia "that's John Driscoll. I only started seeing him a few weeks ago" Mia answers. "I'll check it out. Are you going to be alright on your own?" Sam said.

Mia nodded "I'll be fine. You can take my car" she said "I'll stay here with her" I said and Sam nodded at me then he left.

____________________

A few minutes went by and no one showed up. "You know I can see it" Mia spoke out and my head turn towards her. "See what?" I asked "the pain" Mia says and I tensed up a bit.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said "I think you know what I'm talking about" Mia said. I sighed and I put my head down before looking at her again.

"And I know that look" Mia said "you need to talk to someone. A person you lost" Mia said before she walked in front of me. I look up towards her "who do you want to see?" She asked.

I deciding to either lied and say I'm fine or say that I need help. "I don't have a picture" I said softly to her. "Then show me" she said after she sit down next to me. "I don't know how" I muttered "just try" she said softly.

She grabbed my hand and I close my eyes. I think of sending an image of the person and I opened my eyes. "I got it" Mia said before going into another room.

I looked down my hands thinking if this is a good idea or not and it's probably not. I just need to say it. I need to get it off my chest. I sigh once more before putting my head on my hands.

"Lydia" a voice was heard and I gulped. I slowly put my head up and saw a figured standing a few inches away from the door. I stood up very slowly as the figure came closer.

"Dad" I whispered as I let out air that I didn't know I was holding in. His dark brown eyes just staring at my soul. His black hair was up and done and he was wearing a black and purple suit. It was his favorite suit.

"I don't know what to say" I said "just say what's on your mind" his voice makes me want to run. "Ok" I said nodding.

I opened my mouth but nothing came outs so I close my mouth. I took a deep breath and open my mouth once more but again nothing come out. I was becoming a bit frustrated "take your time Lydia" my 'dad' said.

I took another deep breath "I know you're not him but I've been waiting to say this all my life" I paused. "B-but I haven't seen you in a long time and I hope we can keep it like that... But I can't" I gulped.

"Even since I was a kid" I paused a bit "you hurt me and you hurt mom. I had nightmares about you and I still do" I said nervously. "A-and I can't stop" I stuttered.

"No matter how hard I tried or what I do, I still see you" my voice cracks. "I needed you as a child. And I need you right now. I need my dad not some monster." My voice kept on cracking and I felt tears coming up.

"I needed you for sports. I needed for boys. I needed you for the bullying. I needed you a lot" I stepped closer to him. "But I got a monster instead!" I yelled "I thought that I wasn't good enough. I kept thinking as a child that I did something wrong and you didn't love me. I didn't do anything wrong but you didn't love me anyways" I said as tears are swelling up.

"You told me that a lot. You kept on saying that you never loved me and you never will" I paused. "I want to stop seeing you" I muttered "but I can't" I said.

"Ever since I got these powers I've been seeing you and I can't make it stop" my 'dad' looked at me with pity. "This man who looks and sounds like you keeps taunting me. And He won't stop. He's trying to make me someone that I'm not. And I can't get rid of him" I pointed towards my head.

"He's in here. He's in my head. So not only I see you at night but I see you everyday. And I hate it." I gritted my teeth

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this. All I asked was you to love and care for me. But you hit me, called me names, made mom not care and the worst of all, you broke me!" I yelled.

"I was only six years old and you broke me!" I broke down. "I needed you and you broke me" tears were rolling down my cheek. "You broke me" I whispered.

"I hate you" I said and immediately I felt arms around me and it was my dad, well Mia. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jesse there just staring at me. He didn't have his usual smirk on his face. His face looked sad, his eyes hold sadness and sympathy.

"I hate you" I said once more as I cry and he looked down. My 'dad' pulled away "I'm going to change back" he said and I nodded.

He went into the room which left me all alone. I wipe away my tears as I sit back down and think about what just happened.

"Why are you here Jesse?" I asked not turning towards him. I heard him sigh then his footsteps coming closer. "You remind me of my daughter" he said kneeling down in front of me.

"You have a daughter?" I asked "yes and you remind her so much" Jesse said before putting his hand on my cheek which made my flinch away.

"So much" and with that he disappears. Once again I'm left alone again.

Maybe I have to accept that my dad is coming back to my life and I would hate ever second of it.

______________________________________


	15. FOURTEEN

3RD POV

"Hey" Dean said as he walks into the room where both of the girls were waiting at. After their session it's been silent. Not an awkward silence. Its just I need time silence. Lydia was a bit shaken up at the session that she basically asked for while Mia understands that she didn't really had a good relationship with her father. That's why those words poured out of Lydia's mouth during the painful and emotional session.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked the women and Lydia looked behind Dean to look eyes with Jack. "Buddy posed as one of Mia's patients so Sam graced his phone. Mia let Sam take her car like ten minutes ago" Lydia told Dean as she broke eyes with Jack. "He didn't call me" Dean said confused "well, can you blame him" Mia spoke out and Dean sighs.

Dean turned around and walked out of the room as he took out his phone. Jack looked at Lydia noticing her body language. She was kind of slouching and a bit tense. He wants to say something but didn't want to bother her.

"Mia" Jack said catching both of the women's attention. "Could I talk to you?" Jack asked "Yes. Of course. This way" Mia said as she lead him to the room where Lydia and Mia had their therapy session.

Lydia watched as they walked away from her then looked down at her hands. She let out a sigh as she plays with her fingers with a million thoughts trapped in her head. She thought about what Jesse said and what she said through out the day. Its been an emotional roller-coaster for her.

As her guard was down and a hand came down on her shoulder. She jumped a bit in surprised and she turned her hand and saw Dean.

"You alright kid?" Dean asked and she just nodded her head rather quickly. Dean narrows his eyes at Lydia knowing she's lying. Lydia notices it the look on his face and changed the subject. "You reached Sam?" Lydia asked and he shook his head. "No, not yet." Dean said before dialing his brother's number again.

They waited for Sam to put up but once again no answer. "Do you want me to check up on him?" Lydia asked and Dean looked over at her. She thought if she had nothing to do she might as well look for Sam. To make sure the he's okay for everyone's sake.

Dean opened his mouth and Lydia knows what was gonna come out of his mouth. "I know where he is. I was there when Mia told Sam the address of the patient and I'll bring him back" Lydia said with a small smile.

Dean stared at her a bit deciding wither or not to let her leave. "Please Dean. I can do this" Lydia said and Dean let out a sigh. "Fine. Just be careful" Dean says and Lydia nodded understanding. She took a few steps back before turning her wrist and black smoke surround her. Within a second the smoke cleared and she was no where to be found.

______________

Once the smoke disappeared into the thin air Lydia notice she was in front of the Driscoll's house. She notice that Mia's car was parked in front of the house but no Sam. She notice that the lights in the house weren't on and the door was opened.

There was no sounds made instead of the leaves rustling each other by the wind. The neighborhood seems calm and quiet. No bad signs were shown instead the victim's house.

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows as she walked towards the house. Her footsteps were loud but silent. She extended the door more as she walked into the house. She squinted her eyes as it was very hard to see in a complete dark house. The only source of light was the moonlight that shines through the windows.

She walked toward what she think is the dining room and she felt a wooden table and a chair. She looked for a switch to turned on the light but was quickly stopped as she stared at the two glowing red eyes that was staring back at her through the window.

It seem like the glowing eyes were coming closer and closer to the window. Lydia took a step back and its getting closer within a second. She took another step back but was quickly tripped over by something on the ground. Lydia looked down her body and the moonlight was shining on a body. A dead body.

Lydia started breathing hard as she glance up at the window and the red eyes were still there. But they were in front of the window and just like that. The glowing red eyes creature jumped through the window causing it to break as it lunge towards Lydia as it's mouth was open and it's sharp teeth were getting closer and closer. Lydia let out a terrifying scream and closed her eyes.

As Lydia scream all the lights in the house were glowing it's brightest and a few of them exploded. Sam jumped and started running toward the dinning room. Sam quickly found Lydia and drops to the floor as he pulled her into his arms. Saying calming thing to help her relax.

Lydia's eyes snapped opened as she grips the young Winchester's arms. She looked at the window and there was nothing. No broken glass. No creature. But she looked down she saw the patient's body on the floor with a stab wound in his chest and blood on the floor and body.

Sam saw the body in front of both of them and help both him and Lydia up and out of the house. Sam knows that Lydia haven't really seen an actual dead body ever since they met her. He figures out that why she freaked out.

They were finally outside of the house and Sam pulled out his phone. He notice that he missed five phone calls from Dean and let out a sigh. Sam let go of Lydia after he made sure that she was fine and was stable. He dialed Dean's number and puts the phone up to his ear.

A few rings later and 'Dean' picked up the phone. "Hey, what's up?" 'Dean' asked Sam "hey, I, uh, I was too late. Shifter is gone. Driscoll's dead" Sam said. "I have Lydia here too Dean" Sam says to Dean. "Damn it. Alright. Well, get back here" Dean told him. "Yeah. We're on our way" Sam told Dean before hanging up the phone am turning towards Lydia.

"You okay?" Sam asked and Lydia seem a bit out of it but she nodded. "Lets just go" she said before getting into the car and followed by Sam.

______________

Sam parked the car and him and Lydia exiting the car and walking over to the building. Buddy was seeing them through the security camera and laughed "look. Baby brother and strawberry". Jack tried to pull his hand but it was useless. Mia shook her head "no. No!" She said out loud as Buddy points the gun towards the door.

"Like shooting hunter in a barrel" Buddy said as he let out a grin. "Sam. Lydia. No!" Dean yells out trying to warn them but was punch by Buddy.

"Dean" Lydia yelled out wondering where everyone had wonder off too. "Lydia! Sam!" Buddy yelled out in Dean's voice as they were getting closer and closer to the door. Sam pulled out his gun while Lydia was prepared to use her powers as they got much closer to the door.

"We're in here!" Buddy said out loud "stop" Mia begs to the other shape shifter. Sam lower his gun and Lydia copied his actions and dropped her hands to her side. Buddy covers Mia's mouth and every word out of her mouth was muffled.

"Dean" "Jack" Sam and Lydia called out as Lydia began to open the door. Jack looked over at the door and saw a strand of a strawberry blonde hair peeking through the door. He knows what Buddy was gonna do with Dean's gun and his eyes turned golden.

"No!" Jack yells out as a gun shot was heard through the room. He used his powers on Buddy and in throw him against a wall and quickly used his powers to force the bullet to miss both Lydia and Sam and hit the wall next to them. Lydia force pushed Buddy against the wall with her powers as Sam pulled out his gun and shot Buddy.

Lydia let go of the now dead body and watch as the body drops to the ground. Mia looked at the dead body as Sam rushed over to Dean and Lydia rushed over to Jack. "Are you okay?" Lydia asked as she easily let Jack's hand free. He nodded "yes. Are you?" Jack asked. Lydia send him a tight smile before answering him "yeah I'm fine". When she's not.

The hunters stood up as well with Jack and Lydia and looked at Mia and glance towards Buddy's dead body. "You sure about this?" Dean asked Mia "what Buddy did was my fault. I should've" Mia trails off a bit. "You guys can go. I'll take care of him. You know. I just-I just wanted to help people" she told the group. Jack showed her his smile "you did".

______________

Lydia was in her room on her bed just playing with her fingers as she's looking at the broken mirror. The glass pieces were on her desk. She didn't threw anything away and she didn't know why.

She walked up to the mirror then looked at the glass and lift up the pieces of glass with her powers. Lydia looked back up at the mirror and started placing the glass back in it's own place. Watching the shards of glass fitting together perfectly and finished with last piece of glass in a corner. Lydia's other hand reached out and touched it and slowly all the cracks began to seal up and disappear. After a few second the mirror looked brand new. No scratches nor cracks. She let out a smile and was proud of herself for fixing the mirror and semi controlling her powers.

A knock interrupt her little gaze "come in" Lydia yelled out and Dean poked his head in. "Hi" she let out and Dean nodded at her in return.

"I just wanted to say good job" Lydia smiled at him. "Thanks" Lydia said "Jack did a good job too and I told him" Dean said and her smile grow a bit bigger. "That's good" Lydia said happily "yeah. I'm gonna get to bed" Dean said as he began to walked toward the door. But the mirror caught his eye and he remember the glass hitting the ground. Dean smiled a bit before exiting her room.

She watched as Dean left the room and looked back at the mirror and her eyes was connected with two glowing red eyes staring back at her.

_______________


	16. FIFTEEN

3rd POV

"Where's Sam and Dean?" Lydia looked around to find the two brothers but found Jack instead.

"Oh, they left for a hunt. They want us to stay here" Jack smiled at her sleepy self.

"What time is it?" Lydia asked and her eyes traveled up the wall and saw the time on the clock.

"1:05 pm. Great" Lydia muttered as she realized she over slept. She took a seat across from Jack and glance him read a book the he picked out from the shelves of books.

Jack glanced up and caught the girl's eyes and shown her his bright smile.

She returned the gestured and the color pink crawls up towards Jack's cheeks and ears. Feeling the rush of blood going up to his cheeks as his ears get hotter.

Jack doesn't know this feeling. But he likes the feeling. The feeling of being warm when he's around someone. Or the feeling he get in his stomach when he is around a certain red head.

Lydia cleared her throat gaining Jack's attention again. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Lydia asked.

Jack's eyes glisten and perk up and said "can we watch Star Wars?". His excitement amused Lydia and she nodded "sure".

________________

Lydia throw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and set up the time and hear the microwave began to work.

The sound of silence other than the microwave was soothing her after her eventful night.

She pulled out a chair and lean her head to her hands. Her eyes closed for a brief moment and her eyes have created an image in her head.

Red glowing eyes.

It's been haunting her since that night. She couldn't slept because she was afraid that the red eyes will come back.

She prop her head up and look out towards the hallways and saw nothing and no one. She turned her body to see how much time does the popcorn have. A minute left.

She turned back around and froze. Her eyes were glued on a figure who was tall and muscular. And has the same glowing eyes. Her breathing began to deepen and increase within the matter of seconds.

Flashes of the night began to appeared and it flashes back and forth between that night and right now.

A hand clasp onto the girl's shoulder and was followed by a loud beep from the microwave echoes through the room.

She yelp, turn and jumped out of her seat, almost falling to the floor but quickly was caught by arms that wrapped around her waist.

Her hands were place against a hard chest and her eyes was stuck on the person's shirt.

"You okay?" Jack fans out and Lydia's cheeks began to become rosy. "You scared me" she whispers into his face. Her eyes goes up watching every detail past before her eyes and came across his crystal blue ones.

Her green apple eyes made Jack almost forget his words. He never knew how beautiful her eyes were when he is up close. "I'm sorry" he whispers at the same level.

They continue to stay at their position but was interrupted by a loud sound coming from the microwave. Informing them once again that their popcorn was ready.

Jack's arms slithered out of her waist but slow and gentle. As his arms dropped by his side Lydia's hands carefully remove her hands from his chest and was afraid to lose his touch.

Lydia cleared her throat "lets go watch the movie". Jack nodded and grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and lean out his hand.

Lydia looked down towards his hand and gave him a smile before accepting his hand. Their fingers intertwine and held a steady grip.

She watches him as he leads her to his bedroom. On the way there, he would have glance back to make sure that she was okay and comfortable. She will show him a smile signaling that she was okay.

He puts the popcorn bag in his mouth to open the door not wanting to lose the girl's touch again. He guide her to his bed and watch her jump onto his bed, breaking hand contact. He pulled put his laptop and put on one of the first Star Wars movies.

He place the laptop between the two young adults and press played. The sound of the Star Wars theme song fill the room.

______________

"Wait so you're telling me that Dark Vader is Luke Skywalker's father" Lydia questions. Jack smiled and nodded "crazy right" he responded.

She let out a laugh and Jack stared at her in awe. Loving the sight in front of him. Jack loves when her head leans back a bit with she laughs. Love that her pearl white teeth was showing. Love the look in her eye when she laughs genuinely. Love her laugh.

"Lets take a break from Star Wars" Lydia declares and Jack closed his laptop and place it on his nightstand.

A few seconds of boring silence filled the room so Lydia decides to speak.

"Do you want to see something?" Lydia asked Jack and he nodded. She cupped her hands together and close her eyes.

He watch as she slightly tighten eye eyes and she concentrate. She slowly opened her eyes and made eye contact with him.

"You ready?"

"Yes"

Lydia slowly lift up her top hand and watch a red glowing butterfly flew out of her hand.

Jack grinned at the sight of a creature that he never saw before. He believes that it was beautiful. More beautiful than all of the stuff he seen.

Well most.

He turned his head to get every second of the butterfly flying around him. It calming land on his shoulder and Jack gently lay his fingers at the end of his shoulder and the insect gracefully crawl to his hand.

He slowly expected the butterfly and taking every detail of it. From it's color to its linings.

Lydia's smile grew within seconds at the sight. Her apple eyes danced around Jack's face and was thinking how luck she was to met someone like him.

They both watch the glowing butterfly fly away from Jack's hands. They both let out a chuckled and continue to watch the butterfly.

Jack's grin began to fade as he notice the glowing color wasn't as bright and the color began to darken. Then it turn into dust in midair.

Jack turned his head towards the girl aside of him and notice that she was tense and looking into a dark corner of the room.

Little did Jack know that Lydia was hearing Jesse shout and yell at her from playing with butterflies. Killing her mood completely.

Jack look into the dark corner but found nothing there. So he grabbed her hand, snapping her attention towards him.

"What are you looking at?" He said softly. Lydia opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was afraid that if she tells the truth he'll think that she's crazy. But after a few second of unable to speak, words finally came out.

"I. . . I see this person who use to have the power that I have" Lydia started and she looks down at their hands. "He tells me what to do and what I'm suppose to be and he doesn't stop" Lydia continue. "He says I'm a monster and I'm evil. But I'm not".

Lydia looks up looking a bit helpless and miserable. "I'm not, right?" She asked and the boy shook his head immediately. He let go of her hand and grabbed her face softly.

"No, you're not evil" he says and he stares into her eyes. "I promise" he whispers.

She revealed a weak and soft smile and he showed the same in return.

_________________

After the heartfelt moment they went back to watch Star Wars and got up to the Han Solo movie. After watching Stars Wars for the whole day they decided to call it a day.

Now they are walking down the hallway to Lydia's bedroom in hand to hand. They were talking about all the Star War movies and what their favorite movies and what are their least favorite movie.

"The Force Awakens is my favorite" Lydia claimed and before they get into a argument about who's favorite is the best. They are at their destination.

"Um, thank you for today" Lydia said towards the slightly taller boy.

"Thank you for being there" Jack chuckled causing Lydia to smile. They looked into each others eyes and Lydia's eyes glanced down towards his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Lydia said before letting go his hand.

"Of course" Jack said before she entered her room and closing the door.

He stood in front of the door feeling like something was missing and something wasn't complete. He sighed before walking down the hall and turn a corner.

He continued walking for a few more seconds but he brutally stopped knowing what it was missing. Be turned around and began to speed walk down the hallway and turn a corner again.

But once again he brutally stopped because he came across a slightly shorter red head.

He took a deep breathe before going in for a kiss. He reposition his arms like before and felt Lydia's arms slither around his neck. The feeling of her lips against his was indescribable. Her gently soft touch from her lips made him feel that he was invincible. That he was unstoppable. The feeling of the touch was loving and full of care and not wanting to hurt one another.

Jack pulled away from her irresistible lips to get some air and mentality stop him to get more.

Lydia's eyes were still close from the sudden action that she loves. She chuckled lightly "where did you learn that from?" She asked.

"Han Solo".

________________________________________


	17. SIXTEEN

3RD POV

Jack wanted to look for a case for the boys not only to help them but to get on Dean's good side. Jack along with Lydia stayed up to find any supernatural cases occurring around the country. Jack told Lydia that she didn't have to stay up to be with him but she insisted on helping and keeping him company. 

Now it was around 1 am and the two were still looking for cases until Jack came across one and what he thought was a zombie case and needless to say that Lydia was proud of him. 

After they found a case, they waited for the boys to come back to the bunker. As they were waiting they decided to practice to move the pencil that they attempted to do earlier the week but failed horribly. 

Jack was focusing on moving the pencil while Lydia was focusing on her power and controlling. It was obvious that Lydia was slight scared of her powers every time she uses them either on hunts or moving a simple thing. Jack was the first one to move the wooden object and Lydia took a few minutes to move the pencil after Jack. 

Lydia settled the pencil down on the table and showed a belief smile towards the boy next to her. She was glad that she have somewhat control of her very large amount power. She excuse herself to go the bathroom. 

Once she entered the restroom, she immediately heard a voice. 

"So you told lover boy about me" She looked towards the mirror and instead of seeing her reflection, she sees Jessie. 

"Yes" she responded "and I'm glad that I did". 

"Do you want to know something?" Jessie said before disappearing and appearing in front of Lydia. "I'm in your head" he said before vanishing again and reappearing behind the girl.

"I'm you" once again disappearing and appearing the side of her face "you are me". He stepped in front of Lydia "my power flows through you. We are one" He said. 

Lydia clench her hand into a fist feeling anger fill her up. "Let me tell you something" Lydia said as she feels her nail dig into her flesh. "I'm not like you nor are you." She stepped forward and Jesse stepped back and taken back at her change of attitude. "This is not your power, it's now mine" another stepped forward. "So you can stick all your sorry excuses to turn me dark up your ass." another step and Jesse was against the sink. 

"So bite me" and with that Lydia snapped her fingers and Jessie vanished. She sighs happily and looked down her hands and smiles. Lydia look up happily but her smile slowly fades and she see faded vein down her face. She stares at herself in the mirror as the veins disappear completely. 

She heard people talking outside the restroom and her face lit up slightly knowing that the boys came back. She exit the bathroom and walk towards the room where everyone is at. 

"I can move the pencil" Jack smiled at the 3 men in front of them before he settle the pencil down. Jack turn his head towards the hall where Lydia is coming from. The light footsteps and Jack's actions made the boys turn their head to the hall. 

All the men saw a small strawberry blonde hair peeked out and smiled at the men. She fully reveal herself still smiling at the familiar faces but came across an unfamiliar one. 

Before the brothers had arrive at the bunker they both told Cas about them finding The Dark One and that indeed very strong. But the clarify that she wasn't evil nor anything like the previous host in the other world. 

"Oh, ugh hi. Lydia Morales" Lydia smiled at the angel.

"Castiel"

"Oh, so you're Castiel. I heard about you from the boys" Lydia glance over at the boys knowing that they both deeply care about the angel in front of her. She did notice that Dean's mood has completely change from sadness and anger to happiness and confidence. 

Lydia slightly smile at Dean but Jack decided to capture everyone's attention. "I found a case. Hunter case" Jack said and Lydia smiled at him. "What kind?" Dean asked him, Jack turned the computer away so the boys can see the mystery. "Zombies" Jack says excited "I know what zombies are" he whispers to Cas and Lydia showed him her smile causing Sam to smile as well. "Wait where did you learn that from?" Dean asked the innocent boy. 

"Well, by watching you and Sam, three days ago, a vintage pocket watch with a personal inscription was sold to a pawn shop. But when they went to authenticate it, they found that it'd been buried with it's owner, 20 years old. And when they checked out the grave, it was empty. Which means the dead is rising in Dodge City, Kansas" Jack explained the case to the boys slightly proud of himself for helping out the boys with jobs. 

Jack looked at Sam who had a face "or it could be a grave robbery" Sam said and Jack's faces fall. Lydia immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly which made him look at her with a small smile. 

"Oh" Jack said as he squeezed her hand in return. "Yeah, but we should check it out" Dean said and Lydia's head snapped towards the eldest Winchester. Her smile appeared again for finally agreeing with the Nephilim. 

"Wait really?" Castiel asked the brother. "Yeah, we've done more on less" Dean said enthusiasm. Lydia's smile grew a bit wider as Dean continues to go on Jack's case even though Sam and Castiel was against it. Jack squeeze Lydia's hand again, she looked over and he has a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah, besides Dodge City is kind of awesome" Dean let out a smile at the name of the city. He turn towards everyone.

"Alright, well, two salty hunters, one-half angel kid, female Thanos and a dude who just come back from the dead again" Dean said and Lydia raised her eyebrow amused about what Dean called her. 

"Team Free Will 2.0. Here we go".

___________________________________________


End file.
